The Hatter and His Queen
by VioletRose13
Summary: Tarrant Hightopp and Mirana of Marmoreal have been the best of friends since the beginning, but how did they first meet? What did they do together before Alice came along? And what would happen… if they fell in love?
1. Prologue

The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, was the kind, wise, benevolent ruler of the whimsical world of Underland. But her life wasn't always so perfect; sometimes she was happy, sometimes she was sad, and sometimes, she was a little bit of both. But there was one person who was always there for her whenever she needed help. And that one person's name was Tarrant Hightopp… or most famously known as the Mad Hatter.

This is their story.


	2. First Meeting

A long time ago, an eight year old Mirana was playing with her doll in the throne room by herself; ever since her older sister's, she now spent her days alone… and she didn't like playing alone, not at all.

" _You_ still love me, don't you Miss Whimsy?" She asked as she made the doll's head nod at her, but it didn't help.

The princess was still as lonely as a little girl could be; she gently laid her doll in her lap and looked down at it solemnly.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I wish I had someone _new_ to play with…" She sighed before she heard the throne room doors open behind her.

Mirana looked and met the gaze of a man and a woman; she silently gasped and quickly ran behind her mother's throne for safety before peeking her head out to get a seemingly better look at the odd pair. These strangers were both wearing all sorts of pins, needles, spools of thread, and ribbons of all colors attached to their brightly colored clothes. Mirana watched as the couple looked around the room curiously; soon, she saw her mother enter the room and the Queen politely greeted them. The couple parted and from behind them, stepped out a young boy. He had wild ginger red locks, green eyes, and fair skin; he must have been about Mirana's age.

The woman with curled amber red hair and leaf green eyes gently put her hand on the boy's shoulder and said to the Queen, "Your Majesty, allow us to introduce our son, Tarrant."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Tarrant." The Queen said, smiling kindly.

The boy smiled sheepishly and bowed his head in response. Queen Elsemere then turned her head around to look back at Mirana.

"Mirana? Could you come here for a moment, please? Here are some people I'd like you to meet." She said.

Mirana nervously muttered in a soft voice 'yes, mother' before she cautiously walked over to the group and stood right behind her mother, still looking at the boy; she timidly smiled and waved at him before he waved and smiled back at her.

"Mirana, this is Zanik and Tyva Hightopp; they're the official royal hatters." The Queen explained to her daughter.

"Good day." Mirana said as she gave the couple a polite curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Zanik said, bowing his head to the young Princess.

"Yes, Princess; it's an honor." Tyva added, curtsying in the same manner.

"And this is Tarrant, their son and apprentice." The Queen said, referring to the young boy.

"Hello." Mirana said, giving the boy a smile.

"Hello, Your Highness." Tarrant said, giving a small polite bow to the girl before him.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Your Majesty? Why don't we let these two run along and go play in the courtyard? For them to get to know one another?" Mrs. Hightopp suggested.

'Did she just say _play_?' Mirana thought.

"I suppose… Alright. And perhaps _you_ could show Tarrant around the castle gardens, Mirana." The Queen added.

"Oh! Yes, mother." The young Princess said before she gestured Tarrant to follow her outside.

"Forgive me for saying this, Your Majesty, but was that really wise?" Zanik asked, eying the children curiously.

"Why would you ask something like that, Mr. Hightopp?" The Queen asked. "Your son is just going to play with my daughter."

"Yes Zanik, what could go wrong?" Mrs. Hightopp added, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

'I hope Mirana has found the new playmate she's been wishing for…' The Queen thought with a smile.

As soon as they stepped into the courtyard, the young Hatter and the Princess were playing outside trying to catch as many butterflies as they could. After a while, Mirana had grown to take a liking the Hightopp boy; Tarrant seemed to like her back. After several minutes of running around and desperately trying to catch butterflies (a rather fruitless effort), they were both tuckered out and they were now breathing heavily as they laid on their backs in the grass.

"That was so much fun!" Tarrant panted. "You know, I never thought I would be chasing butterflies in the castle gardens with a princess today… Um, no offense, Princess."

"None taken." Mirana giggled. "Between you and me, I've been kind of lonely lately."

"Is that so?"

"Mm hmm. And I think butterfly chasing is _much_ more fun if you have somebody just as energetic as you to chase with. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Your Highness!"

"Please, Tarrant; you don't have to call me that. It's too formal; you can just call me Mirana."

"Alright… Mirana. You know, that's a _very_ beautiful name."

"Thank you." She giggled, blushing and smiling at Tarrant's compliment.

That was when Mirana heard a low grumbling sound. She abruptly sat up and turned her head to look at Tarrant in confusion. As she looked at him, she noticed that his face turned bright red… most likely from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Tarrant said, sitting up.

"For what?" Mirana asked.

Before Tarrant could answer however, there was another deep growling noise that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Mirana's eyes widened, she suddenly blushed embarrassedly as well. Tarrant and Mirana soon realized that the noises they've just heard were both of their stomachs grumbling in hunger.

"Oh my." Mirana giggled nervously.

"Well… to me, it sounds like we've _both_ worked up quite an appetite while we were out here." Tarrant giggled, helping Mirana stand up.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Mirana said, gently brushing the skirt of her dress.

"And now, it seems that _both_ of our tummies are telling us to go get ourselves a snack, hmm?"

"I agree. Perhaps we should go into the kitchens and see what there is to eat?"

"Alright." The Hightopp boy smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll race you there!" Mirana exclaimed, sprinting towards the castle.

"Hey, no fair! You started early!" Tarrant yelled, running soon afterwards.

When Mirana and Tarrant made their way to the castle kitchens, they saw that the kitchen was completely empty, except for a tray of tarts sitting on the table.

"That's odd. No one is in here." Mirana said, looking around her. "Usually the kitchen is rather lively…"

Tarrant looked up at the wall clock above the stove and realized that it was exactly tea time; he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe they're taking some time to rest, since it _is_ already tea time." He suggested.

"I suppose…" Mirana pondered before the delectable smell of tarts quickly filled her and Tarrant's noses.

They looked at each other, then at the platter of purplemelon tarts sitting on the table in front of them. The scrumptious scent of the freshly-baked treats caused their bellies to hungrily growl again. Then, Tarrant smiled; he just had an epiphany.

"Mirana, I have an idea." He said. "Since all the _grownups_ are having tea time elsewhere, why don't you and I have a little tea party of our own _right here_?"

Mirana gasped in excitement. "That's a _marvelous_ idea, Tarrant! May I help you set up?"

"Absolutely. While _you_ can set the table, _I_ could make us some tea."

"Alright… but are you sure you know how?"

"Of course I know how; my mother and I had made tea a bundle of times together and I studied and practiced her techniques by myself. The real question is which kind of tea would you like; chamomile, ginger, herbal, or Earl Grey?"

"I've had both chamomile _and_ herbal many times before and I've never liked ginger, so—"

"Earl Grey it is!"

Mirana giggled as she went over to the china cabinet. As she carefully set a table cloth, two cups, two saucers, and two plates on a small table, Tarrant was at the stove brewing up some Earl Grey tea. After everything was set up, the tea party was ready to begin. Tarrant and Mirana talked, joked, and laughed up a storm while sipping tea and dining on tarts without a care in the world. And just when they were almost out of tarts, Mirana's older sister Iracebeth suddenly burst into the kitchen and snatched a tart right off of the plate.

"I'll be taking that." She said in a snotty tone.

"Iracebeth! What are you doing?" Mirana cried.

"You can't just go around taking a tart without asking permission! And it's also _very_ rude to barge into a tea party without being invited! Have you forgotten your manners?" Tarrant said.

"What would a deranged urchin like _you_ know about manners?" Iracebeth scoffed before stuffing the tart in her mouth; she glared at her sister. "Serves you right for not inviting me to play with you and your new _friend_ , Mirana. And I thought you would be _sick_ of tarts by now… You know what you did."

And with that, Iracebeth turned around and walked out of the kitchen with her large head held high leaving Tarrant in a state of confusion and Mirana looking at the floor guiltily.

'What did she mean "You know what you did"? Very peculiar…' Tarrant thought before he noticed his friend's sudden change in behavior.

His eyes softened; he walked over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Mirana? What's wrong?" He asked.

Mirana turned to Tarrant and said with a fake smile, "Nothing."

"Please don't lie; I know it's something."

"No, really. It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me if something is wrong. I won't laugh at you, I promise."

Mirana sighed in defeat and looked at Tarrant.

"Tarrant, can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good." Mirana frowned; she took in a deep breath and let it all out. "You know the night my sister hit her head in the town square?"

"Yes. It was on the Fell Day, correct?"

"Yes. And, well… that was _my_ fault."

" _Your_ fault? How was it _your_ fault?"

"That night, I stole a tart my mother had made, hid the remaining crusts under Iracebeth's bed, and lied to my mother by saying that _she_ stole the tart and not me."

"What? …Is that why you said you were lonely? Why would you do that?"

"I was scared, I don't know; I didn't want to get into trouble. I don't know! I just wish I could take it all back… but I can't…"

That was when Mirana began to bitterly cry into her hands. Tarrant felt bad for her, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's alright, Mirana. We _all_ do things that we regret, but we cannot hold onto the past; it's not healthy. _And_ it's what makes many people miserable for most of their lives. That's what my parents always tell me. Learn to forgive and forget. Do you understand?" He asked.

Mirana thought about what he said; if her parents were here, they would probably tell her the exact same thing. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand." She said. "Thank you so much for letting me talk to you, Tarrant. I'm just _so_ happy I finally told somebody… and I'm glad that somebody is _you_."

"Anytime. You can always come to me for anything."

"And _you_ can come to _me_ … And promise me one more thing, Tarrant."

"What?"

"Will you… will you be my friend _forever_?"

Tarrant giggled as he said with a grin, "Forever."

Mirana meekly smiled. "Promise?"

As she held out her pinky for him to make a promise with her, he gently pushed her hand down and said, "Better yet, I'll cross my heart."

He raised his right hand and moved his other hand in a cross-like shape right across his chest. Mirana giggled in response.

"Well, I'm glad you understand."

"Of course. And after this, I… would be _more_ than happy if we played together some more."

"Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. I… _adore_ playing with you."

"You know what? _I'd_ love to play with you more, too."

"Great."

"Oh, and one more thing… tag, you're it!"

Mirana playfully tapped Tarrant's shoulder with her hand and ran out of the kitchen with Tarrant chasing right after her.

"Hey! Come back here! I wasn't ready, you little sneaky minx!" He called with a laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

One beautiful spring day, Tarrant was leading Mirana through the woods near the village to take her to a secret clearing he discovered a few days prior.

"Tarrant, are we there yet?" Mirana asked impatiently.

"Not yet, but we're getting closer, my dear Mirana…" Tarrant replied.

"You said that the last _nine_ times."

"I know, I know; but this time, I mean it. Alright… here we are!"

Mirana looked and she gasped in awe; this place was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful clearing she had ever seen. The grass was a gorgeous emerald green, there were flowers of all colors blooming everywhere, birds were happily singing in the treetops, and there was a waterfall flowing into a bright blue pond which led out into the river running back into the forest beyond.

"Tarrant, this… this is amazing!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes wide with wonder. "How did you find this place? …And _when_?"

"I found it while wandering the woods three days ago." Tarrant explained. "I was REALLY bored that day and my father told me to keep myself busy by playing outside. But I think it was just an excuse to get me out of the house and stop pestering him to do something else with me. So, I decided to wander the woods and explore by myself and then after half an hour of walking, I found this place. At first, I thought it was all mine and no one else's but then I thought of _you_ ; I realized that I wanted to _share_ this place with you. I wanted this place to be _our_ little secret."

"Oh Tarrant, that's so sweet of you."

"Do you want to play?"

"Is that not the reason for coming here?"

They giggled in unison.

"So, what do you want to play this time?" Tarrant asked.

"I know. Let's play pretend." Mirana suggested.

"Alright. I _do_ love to pretend. I know! This time, let's pretend we are on a pirate ship sailing the high seas… Argh! On guard, you foul, silver tongued scallywag!"

"Avast, ye black-eyed, bloodthirsty scoundrel!"

Tarrant and Mirana each grabbed a stick from the ground and they began to swing them around as if they were swords around the clearing and laughing like maniacs all the while. Somehow, Tarrant couldn't keep up with Mirana's quick moves; he was impressed.

"Wherever did you learn to fight like this, Mirana?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn watching the royal guard practice fighting when they think no one else is around to watch them." She giggled.

"Well, this is truly impressive."

"Thank you. Wait… Tarrant, aren't you afraid that someone might find us out here and catch us?"

"What? Pfft. Come on, Mirana. We're out in the middle of the woods; who's going to see us all the way out here?"

"Our parents? The royal guard? Your other friends? …My sister?"

Mirana shivered at the thought of her sister coming, discovering them together, and ruining their first play date.

"Pfft! Be real, Mirana. Why in all of Underland would your sister _or_ your parents be out in the middle of the woods in the middle of the day?" Tarrant laughed.

"To… spoil our fun?" Mirana replied uneasily.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on our play date for now, okay?"

"…Okay. I'm glad I have you as a friend, Tarrant."

"And I'm glad you're _my_ friend too."

Tarrant and Mirana continued to pretend fight and explore the clearing for a good few hours before they were finally too exhausted to go on. They decided to take a quick rest near the waterfall; they sat at the pond's edge and took a few healthy gulps of cool water from it. As he stared into the mirror-like surface of the pond, Tarrant knelt down closer to it.

"Do you hear that, Mirana?" He asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Hear what?" Mirana knelt down next to her friend, cocking her head to the side to listen to the waterfall.

"It's the waterfall, it's speaking to us."

"What does it say?"

"It's telling us… that no one else in Witzend knows that we're out here. Wait! And it also says… it says that you should've grown your hair out so I could climb up to your window."

Mirana giggled and shook her head at him; she playfully and gently hit him in the arm.

"It did not say that." She mused.

"Oh, and how do _you_ know? Do _you_ speak waterfall?" Tarrant asked with a smug smile.

"But how could I forget that? That was the time you were forbidden to see me for a week when we accidentally broke my mother's favorite vase in the front hall."

"Do I remember, that was probably the hardest climb of my life. I still say you should've grown your hair out and help me climb to your window. That rope you made out of scarves and blankets certainly wasn't much help or very useful… no offense."

Mirana giggled again before Tarrant leaned over, carefully picked a large white flower from a lily pad resting atop the pond's surface, and offered it to her. She smiled and leaned her head down so he could carefully put the flower in her hair. Then as she looked up at the sky, Mirana realized that the sun was about to set soon. She gasped worriedly as she quickly stood up.

"What's wrong, Mirana?" Tarrant asked, standing up right after her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let me check."

Tarrant pulled a silver watch out of the pocket of his trousers, opened it, and said, "It's a quarter past six. Why?"

"Oh no! Our parents have no idea where we are, they must be worried sick! We must go back home."

"Aw, so soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But we _will_ see each other again… won't we?"

"Of course we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They faced each other, smiled, and made a quick pinky swear before going into the forest to head back to the village, certain that they would play together again very soon.

After that, Tarrant and Mirana had become very good friends; they were usually seen together, almost inseparable. Be it either chasing butterflies or having a tea party in spring or having a playful snowball fight or sharing cookies and warm tea in winter, they were always there for each other. Even when one was sick or injured, the other would always be there to cheer them up and make them laugh and smile.

They had become the best of friends.


	3. Mad Like You and Me

A few years later on a cold winter's day, Tarrant had invited Mirana to play an innocent game of hide and seek with him and his other friends in the woods to which Mirana politely and happily accepted. After a few rounds, Tarrant was the seeker while the others were hiding; Mirana was hiding in a snow-covered bush beside the river. But as Tarrant was trying to find everyone who was hiding, Mirana stepped down on some snow underneath her foot and she accidentally slid onto the river which was now covered in ice. As Tarrant was coming her way, he turned his head to see Mirana sitting on the ice and he gasped.

"Mirana, what are you doing?" He asked, carefully making his way to the edge of the river. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, Tarrant." Mirana replied.

"Stop! Don't make any sudden moves. It's very dangerous out there."

"D-D-D-Dangerous? Um… how?"

"Earlier today, my parents had told me that the ice on the river is incredibly _thin_ and _very_ hazardous; definitely NOT suitable for skating… and especially _walking_ upon. So whatever you do, try your best _not_ to stir from that one spot. One false movement could—"

Before Tarrant could finish his sentence, there was a loud cracking sound followed by a few large cracks forming in the ice. And before she knew it, Mirana screamed in fright as she fell right into the river as the ice finally gave away. Tarrant gasped in terror when he saw what just happened.

"Mirana!" He cried, his eyes filled with horror.

"Tarrant! Help me! I can't swim! Please, HELP!" Mirana shrieked before she sunk and vanished beneath the water out of Tarrant's sight.

Thinking fast, Tarrant carefully made his way out onto the river to save his friend. Tarrant's other friends came out of their hiding spots to see what was happening, only to see their companion going out onto the icy river towards the hole where the Princess fell.

"Tarrant! What are you doing out there?!" A floating grey and teal striped kitten called.

"Come back! It's too dangerous!" A bloodhound puppy added.

"No time! Mirana is in trouble!" The boy called to his friends.

"The princess?!" They cried.

"She just fell into the river and I must save her!" Tarrant said before turning his attention back to the water.

"We must do something!" A little round boy said.

"Contrariwise, something we _need_ to do!" His twin brother added.

"Alight, here's what we'll do; Bayard and I will go to the castle and tell the King and Queen while you two go tell Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp!" The cat said.

"Right!" The twins said as they gave a salute.

"Let's go!" The dog added.

And with that, the little group ran off in different directions to see if they could get any help. Meanwhile, Tarrant had made it to the hole in the ice. The moment his friends were gone, he took off his coat and hat, took a deep breath, and jumped into the freezing water. He swam all the way to the bottom until he finally found Mirana floating on the ground unconscious. He grabbed her by the waist and did his best to swim back up to the hole in the ice and eventually, he did. With all of his strength, he made it back to the surface and pulled Mirana out of the water back to the bank.

"Mirana? Are you alright? Speak to me. Please, speak!" He worriedly asked. "Oh no! She's not breathing!"

Tarrant then took a pair of scissors out of his pocket, he turned her over to her side, and he cut open Mirana's bodice. After gently pressing his hands down on her chest a few times, Mirana abruptly opened her eyes as she coughed up a bit of water and frantically gasped for air. After a few seconds of coughing, Mirana sat up and looked Tarrant in the eyes; she smiled widely before wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back in response.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Tarrant! How can I _ever_ repay you?" She cried.

"You're welcome, Mirana. And there's really no need to thank me. I only did what anyone would do. I'm just glad you're safe." Tarrant said.

Before anything else could be said, the King and Queen and Tarrant's parents had already shown up; they saw the two children hugging.

"Tarrant! What do you think you're doing?!" Zanik's voice rang through.

"What in the good name of Underland is going on here?!" The King demanded.

"Father! Mother!" Tarrant and Mirana cried when they parted and turned around to see the group of grownups staring at them.

"Tarrant, what happened out here? Did something happen? Are you hurt? And… why are you and the princess soaking wet?" Mrs. Hightopp asked, helping her son back onto his feet.

"Um, see mother? Father? …It's, uh… it's a funny story, really." Tarrant nervously began, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest it's more _terrifying_ than _funny_ , so…"

"Please don't be angry with him, Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp!" Mirana protested as she quickly stood up. "Your son just saved my life!"

"He _did_?!" The four adults asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She explained, nodding her head. "Tarrant and I were playing hide and seek but while I was hiding, I slipped on some snow and I fell into the river. But then Tarrant jumped into the water and saved me. He's my hero!"

Zanik and Tyva looked at their son with very surprised expressions on their faces and Tarrant looked up at them with a nervous smile.

"True story." He nervously remarked, trying to make a point.

The King and Queen looked at the Hightopp boy and their daughter with wide eyes; then they turned their attention to only Tarrant. The King put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled down at him; Tarrant was looking at him with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"Tarrant Hightopp, for this act of selfless bravery you have just done, I thank you. And you deserve to be rewarded." The King declared before his eyes brightened. "I know! How about we repay my daughter's hero with a festival in _his_ honor?"

Tarrant and Mirana looked at each other with wide eyes at what he just said; then their expressions immediately changed from shocked to excited.

"A _festival_? In _my_ honor?" Tarrant asked, making sure he heard that last sentence right.

"Absolutely, Tarrant! That is, if your mother and father agree." The Queen said, turning her attention to Tyva and Zanik.

The Hightopp couple looked at each other, then down at their son who was giving them a tiny nervous smile. They looked at the King and Queen.

"Of course, Your Majesties." Zanik said as a smile crossed his face.

"We would truly be honored." Tyva happily added before looking at her son who was giving her a big excited grin.

About a couple weeks of planning later, the festival hosted in Tarrant's honor was finally taking place. There were games, a few rides, and sweets and hats for everyone. The ones who were having the most fun were Tarrant and Mirana; they've been together for the entire day, playing around and having a momentous time together without a care in the world.

Later that evening, the traditional feast had come around. The King stood from his chair and raised a wine glass filled with fizzing purplemelon nectar.

"People of Witzend, this boy standing before you is a true hero." He proudly declared. "He had saved the Princess Mirana from drowning and now, we commend him for this act of selfless courage. We thank you, young hatter. Cheers to Tarrant Hightopp!"

"To Tarrant!" Everyone cheered before taking a sip from their glasses and spitting out the juice in unison.

At the table, Mirana and Tarrant were sitting together and they smiled at each other before they started stuffing their faces with rainbow-frosted cakes and other assorted treats. After the feast, the celebrations had started to wind down. When nobody was looking, Tarrant and Mirana went out into the woods to their secret clearing where they could be alone.

When they were sure they weren't followed, Tarrant pulled a small package out of his coat pocket; it was wrapped in a white tissue paper and it was being held together with a glimmering silver ribbon.

"Mirana, I have something for you." He said, offering her the package.

"Oh, Tarrant, you didn't have to do that." Mirana said humbly.

"No, go on; take it. I made it just for you."

" _You_ made this?"

He nodded and smiled excitedly, still holding out the package to her.

Mirana took the gift in her hand, she carefully unwrapped it, and she was surprised to see a strand on white pearls, sparkling diamonds, and a glass snowflake charm hanging off of it; it was a homemade bracelet. She gasped and her eyes widened as she beheld it.

"Tarrant, this is so _beautiful_." She said. "I love it."

"I knew you would. Here, let me put it on for you." Tarrant offered.

Mirana smiled and held out her wrist before Tarrant carefully placed it onto her. She marveled at the shimmering beads and sparkling charm.

"I love it. Thank you, Tarrant."

"You're very welcome."

Then she realized something.

"Oh! I just remembered; _I_ have something for _you_ , too." She said before taking out a small package wrapped in yellowish golden cloth and tied together with a bright green ribbon.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Tarrant said sheepishly.

"No; you've saved me, so it would only be appropriate for _me_ to give something to _you_ in return. I had it made especially for you." She said, putting the item in his hand.

"In that case… Thank you. But what is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Tarrant curiously inspected the package before unwrapping it which was revealed to be a beautifully made butterfly pin; it had a shining silver frame and its wings were royal blue sapphires and grass green emeralds. He gasped as he eyes widened.

"Mirana, it's beautiful." He said.

"Here, let me pin it on for you." Mirana said as she bent over to attach the pin onto Tarrant's coat next to the medal given to him by the King.

"Thank you. You're my best friend, Mirana." Tarrant said proudly.

"You're _my_ best friend, Tarrant." Mirana said in the same way.

"You know… I've recently been working on a song for you."

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear it."

"But I only have one part finished."

"That's alright. Perhaps you could sing that part and we could add more as we go on."

"Marvelous idea. Alright, here goes."

Tarrant cleared his throat and he began to sing.

" _You're like my sister; you're my very best friend_ " He sang.

" _Companions forever from beginning to the end_

 _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_

 _Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there_

 _If two things act as one, are they still a pair_

 _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_ "

"That's wonderful, Tarrant." Mirana said, clapping her hands.

"Thank you, thank you." Tarrant said, bowing his head.

"Oh! I just thought of another part for your song. May I?"

"Be my guest."

Mirana cleared her throat and began to sing while making up her own lyrics.

" _I'm the sugar you're the lemons, we're an odd lemonade_

 _But you're like the brother I would never trade_

 _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_ "

"Oh, Mirana! You have such a beautiful voice." Tarrant said.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Mirana giggled embarrassedly.

"No really, I mean it. I have _never_ heard anything so enchanting before."

"Tarrant, you're too sweet."

"And _you_ are too humble."

After a few exchanged giggles, Mirana and Tarrant continued to sing together.

" _You're my right man and the shoulder that I cry on_ "

" _The brains when I am lost, an arm to lean a while on_ "

" _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_

 _You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly_

 _If we're going different ways, you're my sort of guy_

 _Difference doesn't matter, if no one is the same_

 _There are no two clouds alike in the great big sky_

 _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_ "

" _So don't be scared to come out of your shell, too_ "

" _There's always someone out there to love the real you_ "

" _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_

 _You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly_

 _If we're going different ways, you're my sort of guy_

 _Difference doesn't matter, if no one is the same_

 _There are no two clouds alike in the great big sky_

 _Nobody's a nobody and everybody is mad like you and me_

 _Mad like you and me_ "

Mirana and Tarrant grinned at each other and shared a few more laughs before giving each other a big hug.

This has been the best day ever.


	4. The Masquerade on Mewni Day

As time went on, Tarrant and Mirana had started to grow rather distant as they grew up. They hardly saw each other anymore because of the new grown up obligations they earned; Mirana with her recent royal duties and Tarrant with his new hatter responsibilities. They missed each other and for a long time, they wanted to spend more time together just like they used to, but they had no idea how to go around it.

But soon, there was a golden opportunity for them to get together again… and it involved dressing up and dancing.

Every year, a grand masquerade ball was held at the castle and it was known as the biggest event in all of Underland. Since it was her favorite event as well as the main highlight of the year, Mirana had planned on secretly inviting Tarrant to the ball. She ordered for an extra invitation to be made and two nights just before the masquerade, she secretly and quietly set out to the Hightopp residence in the village to give the invitation to Tarrant herself.

'I hope I do not fail. Tarrant _needs_ to get this message.' Mirana thought to herself.

When she made it to his house, she already knew that all of the Hightopps, including Tarrant, must've all been asleep by now. After climbing off of her horse, she walked up to the house, picked up a small handful of pebbles from the gravel road, and one at a time, she carefully threw them at the window leading to Tarrant's bedroom to get his attention.

'Please wake up.' She thought.

Just as he was in the middle of a marvelous dream, Tarrant had heard an annoying tapping on his window; he let out a groggy and frustrated moan as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Ugh! Chessur, is that you out there?" He grumbled, half asleep. "As sad as it sounds, I don't have time for games…"

There was still more tapping.

"You're still at it?" Tarrant asked. "Ugh, whatever it is you want, can it not wait until tomorrow? I was in the middle of a most wonderful dream. Can you not—"

When Tarrant sluggishly removed the pillow from his face and looked over at his window, he was surprised _not_ to see a floating cat giving him a wide, toothy grin. He yawned, begrudgingly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretched a bit, climbed out of bed, walked over to the window, opened it, and looked to see Mirana standing underneath; his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Mirana, is that you?" He asked her rather loudly.

Quickly, Mirana put her finger to her lips and gestured Tarrant come outside. He had no idea what she wanted this late at night but he was glad to see his friend again, so without saying a word, he carefully climbed out of the window and onto the street to greet her.

"Good evening, Tarrant." Mirana greeted casually.

"Mirana! It's always so good to see you, my dear, but what are you doing here… in the middle of the night?" Tarrant asked.

"I do apologize for that, but the reason I've come so late is because I've brought something for you." She replied, opening her satchel and reaching inside it.

"Oh? Can it not wait?"

"No, it _cannot_ wait. In fact, it's _very_ important that I give this to you right _now_."

Mirana took out the scroll out of the saddlebag and put it into Tarrant's open hand. He looked at it curiously, unsure of what it was. He looked at her and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Read it and find out." Mirana answered.

Tarrant nodded his head before he opened the scroll and began to read. His eyes widened with a mix of shock, surprise, and excitement as he read the message to himself; he realized that he was being _personally_ invited to the annual Masquerade Ball… by the Princess herself. This has never happened before; he had always wanted to go to the ball but was never able to, and now, he _could_ go. He looked back at Mirana with a surprised look in his eyes.

"I-I-I… um…" He asked, but he couldn't finish; he was at a loss of words.

"I hope you can come." Mirana said before climbing onto her horse and quietly riding back to the castle.

As the Princess disappeared from view, Tarrant was left in a state of shock; he was _really_ invited to the biggest event in all the land. He carefully climbed back up to the window and went back into bed, being as quiet as possible. But he was so excited that he couldn't go back to sleep… well, almost.

The very next day, he immediately told his friends about his invitation and they couldn't believe it; they were practically dancing with joy.

"Tarrant, this is fantastic! I can't believe you've really been invited to the annual ball!" Mallymkun cried.

"And by Princess Mirana _herself_?! You are rather lucky, my friend." A bloodhound named Bayard said.

" _Very_ lucky." The Tweedles added, nodding their heads in unison.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Ooh! I am so excited!" Tarrant said, finding it hard to keep his joy contained at this point. "This is my very first Masquerade Ball! …I'm clueless! How should I behave? What should I say? What should I do? And more importantly… what should I WEAR?!"

"Whatever you decide what to do _or_ what to wear, I am certain Her Highness would be very happy to see you either way." Chessur said, smiling as always.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Tarrant trailed off, happily thinking of Mirana and smiling as well.

"Have you told your parents about this?" Thackery Earwicket asked.

"No, I haven't. I should show them at once."

And with that, Tarrant ran out of the town square back towards his house. But when he did show the invitation to his parents, his father seemed far less than pleased.

"Mother, father! I have news, BIG news!" Tarrant cried as he raced through the front door, breathing heavily.

"What is it, Tarrant?" Tyva asked. "What's wrong? What have you got there?"

"Nothing special… just an official invitation to the Annual Underland Masquerade Ball which is being held _tomorrow night_!" Tarrant exclaimed, showing his parents the scroll.

Zanik and Tyva gasped; how had their own son received the invitation of the year? Zanik took the scroll from Tarrant.

"Tarrant, how in the blazes did you get _this_?!" He asked, examining the invitation with a look of shock in his widened eyes.

"It was delivered to _me_ sometime last night… by the _Princess_ herself." Tarrant answered.

"The _Princess_ has given this to you?" Zanik asked.

"Princess _Mirana_?" Tyva added.

"The very same. It's true; I've _personally_ been invited to the Masquerade Ball this year by someone of the royal family! So… may I go? May I? Please, please, _please_?"

"Absolutely _not_." Zanik said sternly, throwing the scroll onto the floor and glaring at his son.

"What?" Tarrant was shocked when he heard this. "But… but _why_?"

"Tarrant, don't you understand? A simple hatter, let alone a hatter's _apprentice_ , cannot attend the Royal Masquerade." His father sternly explained. "It is completely unheard of."

"Oh really? _How_ is it unheard of? Hmmmm?"

"It has never happened before; who knows what might occur? And you should know that it is also improper for a commoner to mingle amongst the highest elites; it would be unthinkable. What kind of example are you trying to set for our family? For _yourself_?"

"But you don't understand, father! I _have_ to go! Her Highness, the Princess, she—" Tarrant tried to say before his mother cut him off.

"Zanik, it's just _one_ party and he _has_ been invited." Tyva said. "Couldn't you let him go? It only happens _once_ a year, you know."

"No, darling; my decision is final." Zanik concluded. "Tarrant, you shall _not_ go to the ball."

Tarrant was distraught at first, but it's not like he didn't see this coming; by now, he already had a plan forming in his chaotic circus-like hodgepodge of a mind. Later that night while his family and all of Witzend were asleep, Tarrant had spent hours fixing up his best coat, vest, shirt, and trousers as well as designing and creating a brand new hat and mask so that no one at the ball (except Mirana) would recognize him. When he was finally finished early the next morning, he looked at his creations with pride.

'Wait until Mirana sees me in _this_.' He thought, smiling excitedly.

Tarrant had waited all day for the ball to begin and while he was waiting, he was trying to think of a plan to get his parents out of the house and soon, his patience was rewarded. A little after sunset, Zanik and Tyva stood at the door and Zanik told Tarrant,

"Son, your mother and I are going to leave town for the evening and we probably won't be back until later tonight or very early tomorrow morning. So remember, do _not_ leave the house. Understand?"

"Understood, father. I promise I will _not_ leave the house." Tarrant lied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp walked out the door and left Tarrant all by himself. The moment their carriage had drove off and they were finally gone, Tarrant glanced over at the wall clock over the mantel and saw that the ball was about to begin in fifteen minutes. He quickly hurried up the stairs to his bedroom to get himself ready; he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put on his new outfit at lightning speed before going back down the stairs. But when he opened the front door, he was surprised to see that his friends were waiting for him outside with a small carriage pulled by two grey horses.

"Good evening, Tarrant. You look very festive _and_ dapper. I'm sure Her Highness will be very happy to see you." Bayard said as he bowed his head.

"Thank you… and I hope so." Tarrant replied proudly.

"What are you waiting for, lad?" Thackery asked, holding the carriage door open.

"You don't want to be late, do you?" Chessur asked; the Tweedles nodded in unison.

"Yes, you have a Masquerade Ball to go to, Tarrant! A certain _princess_ is waiting for you." Mally added with a sly smile and a wink.

Tarrant smiled and laughed excitedly before climbing into the waiting carriage and riding off to the palace.

Meanwhile, guests were already starting to arrive and they all piled themselves into the ballroom while Mirana and Iracebeth were still getting dressed. Iracebeth wore a beautiful ebony black and ruby red gown and a large shining gray mask while Mirana wore a dress in various light shades of purple and pink and a light gray mask covered in sparkles.

Before going down to the ballroom with her sister, Mirana quickly looked out at the village from the balcony, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tarrant approaching.

"Um, Your Highness?" A new voice asked.

Mirana let out a surprised gasp and turned her head around, only to see one of the maids standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"The ball is beginning soon. Are you not coming?" The maid said.

"Oh. Yes, yes of course I am." Mirana said, gently brushing her skirt with her hand.

"Come, Mirana; I'd rather _not_ be late to the _biggest_ celebration of the year, if it is all the same to _you_." Iracebeth said as she made her way out the door. "Everyone else is waiting for us."

"Alright, Iracebeth; I'm coming." Mirana said before following her sister.

'I hope Tarrant comes tonight.' She told herself while walking down the hall.

When Tarrant finally arrived at the castle, he was very excited… but he also started to feel a little nervous about going in; this was his first Masquerade ever and he didn't really know what to do. As he stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the towering palace before him, he swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat and he felt a startling violent chill run up his back. He wasn't absolutely sure if he should either go inside and join the party or just turn around and go back home. But then he remembered Mirana and how much she wanted him to come; he didn't want to disappoint her or let her down.

So with a sudden boost of confidence, Tarrant adjusted his mask, took a deep breath, and walked into the castle with his head held high.

'This is it, Tarrant. No turning back now.' He thought, walking through the lavishly decorated palace hallways towards the ballroom.

In the ballroom, the guests that were in attendance were all as thrilled as could be. They delightfully chatted and talked amongst themselves as they waited for the ball to officially start. Mirana was standing alongside her parents and sister when a fish who was dressed like a footman proudly declared,

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, and the good people of Witzend, I am very pleased to say that the Annual Underland Masquerade Ball has finally begun! Welcome, one and all!"

Everyone in the ballroom cheered and applauded in response, except for Mirana. She let out an anxious sigh as her eyes darted around the room, hoping to see any sign of Tarrant.

'I don't see him. Where is he?' She thought.

Queen Elsemere turned her head and noticed Mirana worriedly looking around and scanning the crowds; she asked her daughter,

"Mirana? Whatever is the matter, darling?"

"Hmm, what? Oh! Nothing, mother." Mirana said as nonchalantly as she could. "I'm just… looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?" King Oleron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend…" Mirana answered.

"Did this friend receive an invitation?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, he did… although I am not certain if he will show or not." The young Princess answered in a rather disappointed tone.

"This friend is a ' _he_ '?" Iracebeth asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her sister.

"Well don't fret, my dear. I'm sure he would come." The Queen said, putting a hand on her younger daughter's shoulder.

'I hope so…' Mirana thought.

But then, there was a sudden fanfare and the guests all directed their attention to the same fish at the entrance to the ballroom as he announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the arrival of… the Prince of Hightopps."

There was a bit of confused whispering and murmuring coming from the crowds before everyone turned and saw a handsome masked figure enter the ballroom. They gasped and stared in awe at how gallant and regal this stranger looked; no one had a clue who he really was, so they all thought of him as a mysterious prince from somewhere unknown. He was wearing an emerald green tailcoat with a golden yellow lining, a bluish-purple waistcoat with blue striped pants, reddish brown fingerless gloves on his hands, a polka dot scarf tied in a Windsor knot around his neck, and shiny pristine black shoes on his feet. On his head was a blue velvet top hat with a garnet red ribbon elegantly wrapped around it and his mask was a yellowish gold color with a long beak-like nose, much like a bird's.

Mirana heard the crowds around her murmuring and whispering amongst themselves and she curiously looked up before she silently gasped and smiled with joy; she immediately recognized this masked man as Tarrant Hightopp.

"He's here!" She quietly exclaimed.

"What did you say, dear?" The Queen asked.

"Oh! Eh… Mother, father? Would you, um… please excuse me for a moment?" She said before excitedly making her way towards her disguised friend.

The King and Queen looked at each other and then back at their daughter in confusion.

"What was that all about? Who is that boy?" The King asked.

"I don't know. But perhaps he is the friend Mirana had mentioned?" The Queen said.

"He must be. I've never seen Mirana look so happy. I mean, who _else_ would she lighten up at? Unless it was someone she knew very _well_ …" Iracebeth concluded, eying her sister suspiciously.

Tarrant turned and saw Mirana gracefully walking towards him; he grinned as he began to walk towards her. They quickly stopped a few inches in front of each other, almost nose to nose; he smiled when he met his friend's familiar kind gaze through her mask.

"Prince of Hightopps, I presume?" Mirana whispered, winking at Tarrant as she gave him a curtsy.

"You presume correctly, _Your Highness_." Tarrant said before giving a bow, winking back, and kissing Mirana's hand. "You look absolutely _ravishing_ this evening, my dear."

"Thank you. You look rather distinguished and _charming_ yourself."

"Why, thank you very much. I do apologize if I'm late."

"Oh, on the contrary. I was beginning to fear that you wouldn't come at all."

"I see. Well, I'm glad I arrived when I did."

"Me too."

"Um, Your Highness. I was hoping, I mean if you'd _like_ to… could you, uh I mean… _would_ you care to honor me… with a _dance_?"

"…I'd love to."

In a gentlemanly manner, Tarrant took Mirana's hand and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. The animal orchestra was beginning to play; Tarrant held a gloved hand at Mirana's hip and held her hand in his other before elegantly moving across the floor with her in a waltz. Mirana hadn't danced like this in years, but that didn't stop her from gliding across the ballroom with Tarrant at her side.

As the pair of them danced, the other guests watched the masked couple with curious looks on their faces; they were all whispering to each other about who this stranger was, how the young princess knew him, and why she was dancing with _him_ and no one else. They were saying different things like:

"Is that the Princess _Mirana_ out there?" "It must be. Look at her gown." "She looks absolutely stunning." "And the way she's moving?" "How beautiful." "Who is Her Highness dancing with?" "I haven't the vaguest idea." "Does anyone here know him?" "Wherever did he come from?" "He _is_ rather attractive, isn't he?" "Is he some sort of royal?" "Perhaps he's a lord." "Dressed like that?" "No, no, no; _he_ must be a _prince_." "Does the Princess Mirana know this stranger?" "She must."

From their view, the King and Queen were watching their youngest daughter dance with this handsome stranger; they both had beaming smiles on their faces.

"Would you look at that…?" The King whispered to his wife in awe.

"I know, dearest; Mirana looks so happy." The Queen quietly gushed with a proud smile.

Iracebeth just stared at her sister and her mysterious dance partner with a look of envy, rage, and annoyance mixed together as she muttered to herself.

"Why that little urksim, slurvish…" She grumbled, her eyes like burning embers.

"Tarrant, everyone is staring at us." Mirana whispered in her friend's ear.

"Really? I had already forgotten that anyone else was here." Tarrant whispered, causing his friend to giggle; he giggled back.

As the music slowly faded to a stop, Tarrant and Mirana gave each other a bow as the audience clapped their hands in applause.

"You were magnificent." Mirana whispered.

"As were you." Tarrant whispered back.

"You know, this is the first time we have done something like this together. It's been _ages_."

"I know… I've missed our little play dates as children."

" _I_ have too."

Over the course of the evening, Tarrant and Mirana were having a wonderful time together, dancing, laughing, and sharing tales of their past adventures as well as daily tasks. A few hours later as they were having some punch, Mirana's eyes brightened as she had an idea. When no one was looking, she took Tarrant's hand and quietly led him out of the ballroom.

"Come with me, Tarrant. I want to show you something _very_ special." Mirana whispered.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Tarrant asked.

"Follow me and you'll find out." She responded, smiling excitedly.

With his hand in her own, Mirana led Tarrant out of the castle and through the courtyard until they came across a wooden gate covered with twisting vines on a far side of the royal gardens. She took a small silver key out from the underbrush, unlocked the gate, and led her friend into a beautiful little patch of land surrounded by a large hedge wall; there was a swing tied to the branch of a big willow tree, a small pond with colorful fish in one corner, and a bush filled with beautiful roses as white as the light of the moon in another and it was all illuminated by tiny little fireflies fluttering around.

Tarrant stared in awe as the gate slowly closed behind him; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I knew you'd like it." Mirana said as she sat down on the grass near the pond. "I have never shown this to anyone else; my sister doesn't even know about it."

"Mirana, this is… _beautiful_. What is this place?" Tarrant asked, sitting down beside her.

"My secret garden; a place where I can feel safe, happy, and calm… much like that clearing in the forest you've shown me years ago. I like to come where when I want to be by myself."

"It's exquisite. But… why are you showing it to _me_?"

"Because I _trust_ you, Tarrant; I won't show my private haven of peace to just anyone, unless it was someone that I can _truly_ depend on. And that person… is _you_."

Tarrant sheepishly smiled as a blush formed on his cheeks before awkwardly saying, "You know… my father forbade me from coming to the ball tonight."

"He did? Why?" Mirana asked, scooting closer to her friend.

"He said something about commoners not allowed to speak with the elites and a hatter's apprentice attending a masquerade like this is 'unthinkable' or something similar to that. But I _was_ invited _and_ I knew I couldn't disappoint you, so… I decided to disobey my father's orders; I snuck out of the house and went to the ball anyway."

"Well… I'm glad you _did_ come."

"Me too. And besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world… especially if it meant seeing _you_ again."

Tarrant and Mirana smiled and shared a few giggles before they noticed that their hands were almost touching. When their fingers brushed up against one another, they pulled away and blushed. The two smiled as they looked deep into each other's eyes for what felt like a blissful eternity; they reached out to grasp each other's hands.

Mirana lifted Tarrant's mask away from his face and they slowly leaned in closer; before their lips could touch however, they heard the clock tower chiming from a distance. Tarrant gasped.

"What is it, Tarrant? What's wrong?" Mirana asked.

"What time is it?" Tarrant worriedly asked, standing up.

"I don't know."

Tarrant checked his pocket watch and saw that it was exactly one minute to midnight; he worriedly gasped again.

"I'm so sorry, Mirana, but I must go." He said, putting his mask back on.

"What? But… why?" Mirana sadly asked as she stood up.

"Please do not get the wrong idea; I _loved_ this evening, every second of it." He explained. "It's just… I have to be home before my parents. They left town a few hours ago _before_ I snuck out and I don't know when they will return! So… better safe than sorry! Until we meet again, fairfarren dear Mirana!"

Like a jack rabbit on caffeine, Tarrant sprinted out of the garden as fast as his legs could carry him. Soon after he left, Mirana suddenly realized that she might not see her friend again for who knows how long. Thinking fast, she hurriedly ran out through the gate after him.

While Tarrant was running, he failed to notice that the laces on one of his shoes were starting to come loose. He made it back into the ballroom, but he had to sneak past the dancing crowds as carefully as possible. Then he saw the open ballroom door come into view; he smiled and ran towards it quick as lightning. When he hurried out of the ballroom, Mirana had already ran in and she was desperately searching for him before noticing the open door.

'He must already be out in the hall.' She thought, racing towards it.

As Tarrant was sprinting through the halls and down the grand staircase, he saw the open doors leading out to the village just a few short yards away. But he hadn't noticed where he was stepping and accidentally stepped down on the loose shoe lace. He let out a surprised scream as he suddenly tripped and nearly fell down the stairs, but he quickly caught himself on the railing; he looked and he saw that his shoe had flown right off of his foot and landed on the stair behind him.

He gasped and turned around to grab his shoe and make a run for it, but he heard Mirana's gentle voice calling his name and telling him to slow down. Obviously, Tarrant didn't want to get into any trouble with the King so thinking fast, he left the shoe behind and hurriedly ran out the door and all the way back home.

By the time Mirana had made it to the staircase, she was disappointed to see that her friend was already gone. She sighed before she noticed Tarrant's missing shoe sitting on the stair. She picked it up and looked at it curiously; she decided to keep it, even though she knew Tarrant might miss it sometime later on.

Mirana smiled and giggled to herself as she looked out at the town through the open doors, thinking of the sweet, charming "Prince of Hightopps" …who had stolen her heart.

When Tarrant finally made his way back to his house, he was relieved to see that his parents weren't back from their trip yet and the house was still dark and empty. He quietly snuck back into the house, carefully closed and locked the door behind him, went up to his bedroom, took off his suit, hat, and mask, collapsed on his back onto his bed, and feeling as satisfied as could be, he fell fast asleep with a proud smile on his face.

He knew that without a doubt, this has been the best night ever.


	5. The Toomalie and Horunvendush Days

It was a rather long year since that wonderful Masquerade ball; ever since he left that night, Mirana and Tarrant missed each other all over again. But there was another special occasion coming up, it was Iracebeth and Mirana's official crowning ceremony on Toomalie Day. Mirana thought that right after everything was done and over with, she could finally spend some time with Tarrant just like they did at the ball. But little did either of them know that the coronation would all go horribly wrong before anyone knew it.

As the coronation was about to begin, Mirana and Iracebeth entered the throne room, both wearing exquisite and beautiful dresses specifically designed for each of them. They sat down in front of their parents and looked out at the crowds in front of them. Mirana looked to her right to see Tarrant quietly and quickly making his way up to his family; she gave him a tiny smile and waved at him, he smiled and waved back. They were quickly silenced soon after; Mirana was shushed by her sister while Tarrant was told to stay quiet by his father.

When it was time to bestow the tiaras, Mirana quietly asked her parents if someone else could bestow her tiara instead of Zanik Hightopp. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder in confusion.

Then King Oleron slowly rose from his throne and said to the people and creatures in the crowd, "People of Witzend, by request of the Princess Mirana, _Tarrant Hightopp_ will present the ceremonial tiara to Her Highness."

'Me?!' Tarrant exclaimed in his head.

The other Hightopps were shocked to hear this, but Tarrant was pleasantly surprised. He made his way in front of the King and Queen and bowed his head towards them.

"Young Mr. Hightopp? Would _you_ do the honors?" The Queen asked.

"Of course, Your Majesties. It would be my honor." Tarrant said politely before making his way to the velvet lined hatbox his father was holding up for him.

Zanik opened the hatbox and Tarrant carefully took out a stunning silver tiara studded with equally beautiful purple gemstones; he made his way behind Mirana and carefully placed the crown onto her head. He bowed to the King and Queen before walking back over to his family as the audience applauded. Mirana winked and smiled at Tarrant, he quickly did the same to her.

Then it was Iracebeth's turn to receive her tiara. Zanik took out the crown and went over to the eldest Princess but after a short while, Iracebeth was starting to grow impatient with the elder Hightopp who was struggling to put her crown on her enormous head. For some strange reason, it wouldn't go on. Mirana heard Tarrant desperately stifling his laughter; he was trying his very hardest not to laugh at her sister. She slowly turned her head to look at him and she put a finger to her lips to politely shush him, he nodded and obeyed. After a few more seconds, Iracebeth's crown finally snapped into pieces and bits of metal and gems were scattered all over the floor.

Everyone gasped in shock and after a second or two of silence, Tarrant suddenly burst out laughing which caused everyone else who was in the throne room to laugh as well, except for the King, the Queen, and Mirana.

"Silence!" Iracebeth screamed as she abruptly stood from her chair.

The room suddenly went quiet as everyone stopped laughing, as did Tarrant.

"The next person who laughs will never laugh again!" She declared.

Soon, Iracebeth was having a bit of a tantrum, yelling at people to stop talking and laughing at her. That was until everything went quiet again by the stern voice of King Oleron.

"Iracebeth, enough!" The King shouted, standing up from his throne.

He let out a disappointed sigh as he looked at his eldest daughter. "Iracebeth, I had always hoped you would show the necessary qualities to become the queen. But now I realize that day will _never_ come."

The King turned to face the citizens and he solemnly declared that when he finally passed away, _Mirana_ would be his successor instead of Iracebeth.

Mirana and Tarrant were shocked when they heard what the King just said; Mirana stood from her chair and tried to tell her father to change his mind, but it was no use. King Oleron was always known to be a bit stubborn, especially when he made a decision as big as this.

"I hate you." Iracebeth hissed at her sister. "I. Hate. You. ALL!"

The moment Iracebeth screamed that final word, her head started to swell up as if it were a balloon filling up with air. Then she turned around to glare darkly at Tarrant and his family as she approached them.

"I will _never_ forget what you, you sniggering Hightopps! I will seek a _terrible_ revenge." She growled at them. "By the way, I knew it was _you_ … Prince of Hightopps."

As she was storming off, Iracebeth was stopped by Mirana saying, "Racie, wait."

"Don't 'Racie' me. _You_ started it." Iracebeth hissed before storming out of the throne room in anger with Mirana following close behind.

The moment Mirana, Iracebeth, and their parents were gone, Zanik slowly turned around and gave his son a glare that was a mix of disappointment and anger; Tarrant had a nervous look on his face as he looked up at his father.

"If you to be a hatter worthy of the Hightopp name, you must be sane, sober, disciplined… everything you now are _not_!" Zanik said sternly.

"All I did was laugh, father." Tarrant said. "Her head is rather… voluminous. I couldn't help it."

"You cost the Princess her crown! Do you know what this means for us?" Zanik asked.

"Why am I never good enough for you?"

"Why are you always such a disappointment to me?"

Tarrant pulled back, quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"There, you've said it." He began. "Well, if I'm such a disappointment, I don't suppose you'll be sorry if I leave home."

Tarrant's lower lip slightly trembled; he straightened his back, gently freed himself from his mother's grasp, and with a quick nod of his head, he marched out of the castle in a huff.

"Tarrant, no!" Tyva worriedly cried as her son walked out of the throne room. "Please, Zanik, tell him to stay. Zanik!"

Tarrant had finally had enough of his father's criticism and cruel comments, but this really made him both angry and hurt. He went home, packed his bags, and stormed out of Witzend, not even going back to the castle to say goodbye to his childhood friend.

Back at the castle, a distraught Mirana had already run into Zanik and Tyva about Iracebeth's fiery temper. But then, a thought popped into her head.

"Pardon my asking, Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp, but have you seen Tarrant?" She asked. "I would very much like to speak with him."

"Oh. Um… I'm very sorry to say this, Your Highness, but… you have just missed him… Tarrant has left town." Tyva said, trying to hold back a tear.

"What?" Mirana asked, flabbergasted. "Why would he…? No matter. Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he went to live with his friend Thackery Earwicket by the old mill." Zanik answered.

"Thank you. It was nice speaking with you both."

"Of course, Your Highness."

After that, Mirana quickly went over to the royal stables and she told the stable hands to fetch her horse at once; she was going to the windmill outside of town.

At the windmill, Tarrant sat at one end of an extremely long table filled with any and all tea party needs trying to trick their newest guest (a man who claimed he was Time itself) with his friends when he heard a voice call out,

"Tarrant! Tarrant, are you here? Answer me, please."

Tarrant immediately recognized the voice, but he didn't dare turn around; he couldn't face _her_ , not now. Thackery and Mally turned their heads to see Princess Mirana riding towards them on her horse. They gasped as she climbed off of the steed's back and walked towards the table. Thackery and Mally bowed their heads with Time following suit, but Tarrant didn't seem to pay attention as Mirana approached him.

"Tarrant, thank goodness I've found you at last." She sighed in relief.

"Your Highness… Whatever brings _you_ all the way out here?" He asked, his face impassive.

"Would you like to join us for some tea, Princess?" Mally asked, offering the Princess a seat right next to Tarrant.

"Yes, missy. We have _plenty_ of room at our table, you are _always_ welcome." Thackery added, nodding his head and smiling.

"I appreciate the invitation and I would _love_ to join you, but… I'm afraid that is not why I've come. I'm sorry." Mirana said before looking at Tarrant again.

"Is she really a…?" Time began before being quickly shushed by Mally.

The little mouse turned to him and gave him a look that screamed, 'They're having a moment. Do you mind?' Time kept quiet.

"Tarrant, your mother and father had just told me you left Witzend. Why?" Mirana asked.

"Why so interested?" Tarrant asked, glancing away from her.

"I just want to know why you would leave… without telling me. You know that you can talk to me about anything, especially if it is troubling you."

"I don't expect _you_ to understand what I'm feeling right now."

"Tarrant, whatever are you talking about? I'm your friend; why _wouldn't_ I understand?"

"Oh, I don't know! Have your parents _ever_ called _you_ a disappointment?!"

Mirana was shocked at what she just heard as well as the annoyed and angry tone in her friend's voice; Tarrant was must've been called a disappointment by his own father, he _had_ to be. No wonder he looked so upset; she knew that Zanik had always given him a hard time, even when he was a boy. Tarrant frowned as he heard a soft sigh escape from the Princess's lips; he turned his head around and saw a look of empathy on her face.

'Ugh, stupid mouth…' He thought, doing a mental facepalm.

His eyes softened as he stood from his chair; he looked the Princess in the eye.

"Mirana…" He began. "I'm sorry; firstly, for yelling at you, and secondly, for leaving and not saying anything to you. I didn't mean to leave Witzend without telling you. I was just so hurt and angry and… and I wasn't thinking clearly. Still, it was no excuse for my rudeness _and_ insensitivity. Can you _ever_ forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Tarrant." Mirana said in a sympathetic tone; she took his hands in her own. "You're my best friend and you know that I was _never_ one to hold a grudge."

"That _is_ true. So… one last farewell… _again_?"

"Let us make this goodbye last… just in case."

That was when Mirana wrapped her arms around Tarrant's neck in a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her in response. And after a few seconds of silence, Mirana leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tarrant's eyes widened as his face turned bright red; Thackery and Mally gasped and looked at each other, then at Time, and then back at Tarrant with wide eyes. When she pulled away, Mirana looked at her surprised friend with an amused expression as she slightly blushed.

"Oh! One more thing: I have something important to ask of you." She said.

"What is it?" Tarrant asked.

"When I become Queen… I want _you_ to become _my_ official royal hatter."

Tarrant, Thackery, and Mally gasped in surprise and looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back at Mirana.

"Really? You… you mean it?" Tarrant stuttered. "You want _me_ … to be _your_ personal hatter?"

"Yes, of course I do." She answered.

"I… I'm honored, Mirana. Truly I am, but… but why do you want _me_? I'm not sane, sober, disciplined, or anything that's the _opposite_ of my personality. Wouldn't you prefer someone else? Perhaps someone who _isn't_ so… _vexing_?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Has your father told you that you had to be _all_ of those things in order to be a hatter?"

"No comment…"

Mirana sighed as she gently pressed her hands against Tarrant's chest.

"Tarrant, you are a wonderful hatter just the way you are!" She explained. "You cannot let anyone tell you to change just for you to do something that you _truly_ love! You are the most creative and imaginative person I know… and I _love_ that about you. However, it is entirely _your_ choice… But won't you at least _consider_ my offer… please?"

Tarrant thought about this proposal for a brief moment. He loved making hats _and_ being with Mirana, so if that was the only way for them to be together, then why _shouldn't_ he take it? He looked over at his other friends, then back at Mirana.

"I already have… and I accept." Tarrant replied.

"Really?" Mirana asked; he nodded.

She smiled widely before giving her friend another hug; he smiled and hugged her back.

"I hope we can see each other again soon." She whispered in his ear.

"As do I, my dear." Tarrant whispered back before they parted.

"Fairfarren, Tarrant Hightopp."

"Fairfarren, Princess Mirana."

And with that, Mirana climbed back into her horse, waved goodbye to Tarrant and his friends, and rode back to the village. Mally and Thackery looked at each other, then at Tarrant with sly looks on their faces. Tarrant raised a confused eyebrow at them.

"What?" He asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Oh, nothing… except _now_ we know that the Princess _likes you_!" Mally exclaimed with a wicked grin.

"What?!" Tarrant cried in shock. "The _Princess_? Princess _Mirana_? Liking _me_?! Pfft! That's preposterous, ridiculousness! Balderdash! Rubbish and drivel!"

"Come _on_ , Tarrant. Have you _seen_ the way Her Highness looked at you? I saw it right in her eyes. You shouldn't deny that she might have _feelings_ for you."

"Feelings… for _ME_?"

"YES! Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything about her that gave you any clues!"

"Like what?"

"You know, like how she wanted _you_ to bestow her tiara at the crowning ceremony? Like how she waved and smiled at _you_ before the ceremony began? She even invited you to the Annual Masquerade, for crying out loud! PERSONALLY!"

"Mirana and I are _friends_ ; nothing more and nothing less."

"She called you her _best_ friend! And she hugged you, TWICE! Plus, she gave you a _KISS_!"

"It was only a peck on the cheek!"

"It still counts as a _real_ kiss!"

"She's right, you know." Thackery added, nodding his head.

"Thackery, who's side are you on?!"

"Come on, Tarrant; it's painfully obvious that she cares about you _a lot_!"

"I know, Mally! I know she cares about me and _I_ care about _her_ just as much… but still! How and why in all of Underland would such a kind and beautiful Princess like _that_ ever love someone like _me_?"

"Because _that_ Princess has known you long enough to know that you're a wonderful person. You're kind, sweet, caring, funny, creative… and just a real rarity. What sort of woman _wouldn't_ want a man like you? And don't tell me _you_ don't have feelings for _her_ , because I know you do."

"Pfft. Alright, Mally; now I _know_ you're making _that_ up."

"Oh please, she's gotten under skin since you two met at age 8."

"Yes, Tarrant. Why don't you just admit it?" Thackery laughed.

"No, no, no! I have _nothing_ to admit! You're both dead wrong!" Tarrant shouted.

Mally and Thackery looked at each other with wide eyes before suddenly bursting into crazed and hysterical laughter.

"Denial is the clincher! It's true! You _are_ in love, Mister Hightopp!" Mally screamed.

"I knew it! Tarrant's in love, Tarrant's in love!" Thackery sang mockingly as he hopped up and down in his chair.

"I am _not_!" The young man screamed, slamming his fist down on the table in frustration as his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Tarrant and Mirana, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Thackery and Mally sang teasingly with big dopey grins on their faces.

"Oh yes, yes. Very mature, you two. _Very_ mature." Tarrant groaned, slumping down in his chair and covering his eyes with his hat.

As Tarrant sat in his chair as mortified as can be, he thought about what his crazed friends were talking about; he knew that he was as fond of Mirana as much as _she_ was fond of _him_. And that night at the ball when they were alone, he distinctly remembered that he wanted to… kiss her. Maybe his friends were right; maybe he _does_ have feelings for the Princess… and maybe _she_ feels the same way about _him_. But how was he to know for sure?

Today was the Horunvendush Day and Tarrant decided to go out and enjoy the fair near Witzend. He was excited to see if he could meet up with Mirana once again… and maybe tell her how he truly feels about her. It had been such a long time since the man/clock creature hybrid called Time cursed him, Thackery, and Mally. Once he made it to the fairgrounds, he was as happy as could be. He pleasantly walked around, taking in all of the bright colors and happy laughter that surrounded him. He was so distracted that he didn't even see anyone standing in front of him and he clumsily bumped into somebody.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Halt! Step away from Her Majesty!" An unfamiliar voice commanded.

Tarrant looked to see Mirana standing before him with wide eyes and a surprised expression on her face. He almost couldn't believe it; she looked radiant. She had a beautiful white gown on as usual, but the thing that _really_ stood out was the fact that she had a golden crown sitting atop her head as if it was made for her. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked at her with wide eyes.

" _Tarrant Hightopp_?" Mirana happily exclaimed before walking closer to her old friend.

"M-M-Mirana?" Tarrant asked, his eyes wide with surprise, joy, and confusion.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Tarrant in a hug as she exclaimed, "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, my darling friend!" He said as he hugged her back.

"Are you alright? Wherever have you been? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Um… it's a rather long, complicated story. But I suppose I should explain everything later. For now, you and I must make up for lost time… _again_."

"I agree. Would you care to spend this beautiful fair day with me?"

"It would be my honor… Your _Majesty_."

Mirana giggled as Tarrant took off his hat and bowed before her.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to her which she promptly took.

"We shall."

Tarrant and Mirana had a marvelous time together throughout the day. But after a while, everything went to ruins before anyone knew it. Mirana was on her horse while Tarrant stood a few feet away both with smiles on their faces when _it_ came; the Jabberwocky. It flew down from the sky and attacked the fairgrounds in a blaze of white flames. In a state of panic and terror, everyone ran for their lives as the world around them suddenly caught on fire.

Mirana screamed and lost her crown as her horse reared up in horror. Out of instinct, Tarrant quickly grabbed the horse's reins and he did his best to lead his beloved friend out of the monster's path. In the process, he lost his own hat as he hurriedly led Mirana's horse into the forest away from the Jabberwocky.

When they finally got as far from the fairgrounds as possible, Tarrant suddenly realized that his family was still back there. He gasped and ran back to the fairgrounds to see if he could find any sign of them to see if they were okay as Mirana worriedly screamed at him to come back. Thinking fast, she climbed off her horse and ran after him. By the time Tarrant made it back to the fairgrounds, he was devastated to see that everything was now burned to nothing but ashes and everyone was replaced by blazing flames. The only thing that was left was a lone top hat sitting on the ground with parts of it singed from the fire; that hat was the only thing that remained of his father and the rest of his family.

He slowly picked up the hat and put it on his head before staring off into space; Mirana walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tarrant turned around to meet the sympathetic gaze of his new Queen. He gave her a sad look before she noticed tears had started to fall from his eyes. Mirana started to tear up as well; she knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one.

"I'm so sorry, Tarrant." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"It isn't your fault…" Tarrant muttered, trying not to burst out sobbing.

"You must know that you saved my life… _again_."

"Yes, I know… but I couldn't save my…"

"I know… I know."

"But… I still have _you_ , my dearest…"

With tears welling up in her big brown eyes, Mirana wrapped her arms around Tarrant in a hug as the two wept onto each other's shoulders. They closed their eyes and knelt down onto the ground, still in one another's embrace; at least they still had each other.


	6. The Confession

After the events of Alice Kingsleigh slaying the Jabberwocky _and_ saving Underland from a horrible time curse, everything was finally back to normal… well, as normal as Underland usually gets. Tarrant was reunited with his family, Mirana reconciled with her sister, and Alice saved the day… as usual. When Alice decided to go back to her home, Tarrant was greatly saddened, but he knew they would meet again… in her dreams.

After Alice had said her goodbyes and vanished through the Looking Glass to return to her world, Mirana calmly walked up behind Tarrant and put a gentle hand on his shoulder; he turned around to meet her gaze and he sadly smiled at her.

"I shall miss her too." She said.

"As will we all." Bayard added.

The Tweedles, Mally, Thackery, McTwisp, and Chessur as well as the other Hightopps all sadly smiled and nodded their heads in agreement while Iracebeth smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Tarrant looked at Mirana and she gave him a kind smile. Before they knew it, they both wrapped their arms around each other in a comforting hug.

Mally, Thackery, McTwisp, Chessur, Bayard, and the Tweedles smiled at the two, Iracebeth looked at them with wide eyes, and Zanik and Tyva stared in surprise as they watched their son hugging Her Majesty tight. Neither Mirana nor Tarrant seemed to notice everyone's expressions.

"Your family has returned to you…" Mirana whispered in Tarrant's ear.

"…And your sister has forgiven you." Tarrant whispered back. "Looks like we both got what we wanted from _both_ of our families, hmm?"

"Yes, we did."

0-0-0-0-0-0

One cold winter's day, a ball was going to be held and someone by the name of Lord Adonyte had been asked to attend. Mirana had no idea who this lord was, but she decided to give him a chance… but then she thought of Tarrant. What would happen if they met face to face?

On the night of the ball, Mirana was in her bed chamber speaking with Iracebeth who thought the choice her little sister just made was an insane idea.

"Mirana, you can't possibly be serious about this!" Iracebeth exclaimed.

"I am very so, sister." Mirana responded.

"But… but he's _mad_! What kind of impression are you trying to make on Lord Adonyte?" Her sister protested.

Mirana sighed, walking out onto her balcony to look at the gardens beneath her and her beloved friend walking through them.

"Tarrant is a good and loyal friend; not only to _me_ , but to all of _Underland_ as well. I have already made up my mind; he _will_ be attending the ball tonight."

"But—"

"But nothing; my decision is _final_. Please tell everyone he _shall_ be there." Mirana said, sounding slightly stern for her normal kind self.

Iracebeth sighed, nodded her large head in response, and hurried away, leaving her sister on the balcony by herself.

"Tarrant!" She called, waving her hand in the air.

The Hatter looked up and smiled as he saw his Queen standing upon her balcony and waving at him; he waved back at her.

"Come inside, quickly; you will catch cold!"

Tarrant nodded and walked inside. Mirana made her way out of her bedchamber and down to the castle entrance where Tarrant was just walking in, shivering slightly from being out in the cold for so long. Mirana gracefully glided over to him and cupped his cheek in her hand, feeling the coldness of his skin.

"Goodness, you're freezing!" She exclaimed.

His head dropped and he replied, "Ah… em sorry, yer majesty."

Noticing the Scottish accent in her friend's voice, Mirana's brown eyes softened.

"Tarrant? What is the matter?" She asked. "You don't sound like yourself."

"It is naethin', mah queen. Ah em fine." He said, the Scottish accent not leaving his voice.

"…It's Alice, isn't it? I know you've been rather upset ever since she returned home."

"Aye, ah was hopin' she woods stay in Underlain… stay wi' her friends, you n me…"

"Hatter… I know you cared for Alice very much, but she's gone now. She _had_ to leave; the aboveland is her home, not here. Do you understand?" Mirana said, trying not to sound too harsh, but still true.

"Yis, I understand." He replied, slowly nodding his head.

He looked at his Queen and she was relieved to see that his eyes were back to their normal extraordinary green color; she smiled.

"When does the ball begin?" He said, the Scottish accent gone. She gently planted a kiss on the Hatter's cheek, causing him to blush.

"It begins in a matter of minutes. Let's go." Mirana said. "We must welcome Lord Adonyte."

Tarrant's eyes darkened at the mention of the Lord's name, which Mirana quickly noticed.

"…What's wrong now, my friend?"

"I don't like him." No Scottish accent in his voice was heard.

"Tarrant, you've never even _met_ him. Give him a chance; I'm sure the two of you shall become very good friends." Mirana said, trying to lighten his mood; but Tarrant's eyes remained a dark emerald green.

"I've heard about him, my Queen… he sounds like a slithy, frumious, slurvish…"

"Hatter, I'm sure he isn't horrible… and he will be a good choice for my King." Mirana admitted, making Tarrant's eyes widen in shock.

"A kin'? Ah did nae ken ya waur lookin' fur a kin'." His Scottish was very thick, but Mirana didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Yes, I am… and I _need_ to… a Queen must have a King, Tarrant…"

"Cannae it be someain 'at ye loove? Ur at leest someain 'at ye ken?!"

"Tarrant, please calm down." Mirana said, cupping Tarrant's face in her hands. "I understand that you are worried about my happiness, but I need a King and soon… I'm not getting any younger, you know… "

"Whit abit _me_?"

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"All of your time at court, my Queen." Hatter said, his voice returning to normal. "Forgive me for this, but you have been playing matchmaker for _every_ member of the royal court, and yet you've done no such thing for yourself… _or_ for _me_."

Mirana didn't know how to respond to that; for herself, she had never wanted to marry unless it was someone she truly loved. As for Tarrant… she knew that a lot of people weren't interested in him because they couldn't look beyond his crazed appearance to get to know the real him and as for the ones who _did_ get close to him, Mirana would 'politely' tell them to back off.

"Tarrant… you have been my best friend ever since we were children _and_ you have been a very loyal servant to me as well, so… if you want me to find someone for you to love… I would be _more_ than happy to." Mirana said, lying through her teeth.

Tarrant walked forward, slightly pushing the White Queen up against the wall behind her, and slowly bent down bringing his face closer to hers, all the while looking her straight in the eye. Before Mirana could do anything to him in response, Tarrant moved away from her and walked briskly down the corridor and around the corner without saying a word, ignoring the worried calls from his Queen. She wanted to go after him, but a few of her court members had already dragged her to the ballroom as Lord Adonyte had just arrived and wished to meet the Queen.

"Ah. Queen Mirana, if I am not mistaken." The Lord said.

He was a rather striking man; tall, slightly muscular with deep red hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes; he almost reminded Mirana of Time in a few ways. But was he as nice as he looked? She wasn't certain.

"No, you are not mistaken. You must be Lord Adonyte." She said politely.

"Please, My Queen; just Nyte will suffice." The man said, equally polite.

"Very well." Mirana replied.

"May I have this dance?" The Lord asked nodding towards the dance floor and holding out a hand for Mirana to take.

Being the polite and kind woman Mirana was, she accepted his offer and walked out onto the dance floor with him.

Lord Adonyte and Mirana slowly moved along with the music for several minutes until Mirana spotted Tarrant standing with his family on one side of the ballroom, looking at Lord Adonyte with a dark look in his eyes. Mirana gently pushed away from Nyte and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Nyte. But perhaps… you should dance with a few of the _other_ ladies of the court; I bet some of them are _dying_ to dance with you." She said.

Mirana looked behind her to see a group of women from her court, gushing over Lord Adonyte and instantly turned red when they saw the Queen and the Lord watching them.

"Why of course, Your Majesty. But I _do_ hope to dance with you once more before this evening finally comes to a close." The Lord said, giving a smile.

"As do I." Mirana replied before the two split and went their different ways, Lord Adonyte to the ladies of the court and Mirana to Tarrant.

Tarrant was too busy watching Lord Adonyte chatting with a group of swooning ladies in waiting that he didn't see Mirana glide her way over to him.

"Tarrant?"

His eyes widened in surprise and his gaze tore away from the others and to his friend. His family slowly moved way to give them some privacy.

"Mirana! I mean, my Queen! I mean, Your Majesty! I-I-I-I, um… W-w-what are you doing over here?" Tarrant stuttered, trying hard to keep his composure; he didn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I wanted to speak with you some more." Mirana replied.

"But… w-why are you not with that Adonyte?" He almost growled out the man's name as his eyes turned amber.

"Tarrant! Calm down, please." She pressed the palms of her hands to his chest and almost instantly, he calmed down at her touch. "This needs to stop."

"Why must you have _him_?" He said quietly, refusing to look into his Queen's eyes.

"I need a King, Tarrant, and he is the best choice." Mirana sighed.

"Best choice for whom? Not for yourself?"

"No, for the _kingdom_. Underland's wellbeing is _far_ more important than I."

Mirana knew she had to do what was right for her kingdom, even if it emotionally destroyed her. Tarrant, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"Why can you not choose for _yourself_ , Mirana?! Your kingdom will support you no matter _who_ you chose as King! Whatever decision you make, they would support you; I know _I_ would! And if they _don't_ agree with you, then they don't deserve your loyalty!" Tarrant breathed deeply, having said so much in so little time.

Mirana was shocked; how could Tarrant still be as faithful to her as ever even after the ordeal with Time they had just been through not too long ago? He knows what happened all those years ago, she told him herself; she thought that he would've left her by now… but he never did.

"But Tarrant…" She started. "…I just don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?" He asked.

"I… I don't understand why you have not left my court!"

"Why would I _ever_ want to leave?"

"After everything that just happened? You should _hate_ me!"

" _Hate_ you?! _Why_?!"

"Because _you_ know the truth! I told _you_ what I've done _long_ before I finally told my sister. I haven't the vaguest idea why you haven't left me… but you have _every right_ to hate me and you can walk away knowing that you will _never_ want to speak to me or even _look_ upon me ever again after what happened because I have been a _horrible_ friend to you and… and you deserve someone _far_ better than I, someone like _Alice_. But you must know that I am truly, sincerely sorry for every awful deed I have ever done to you and if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be at peace…"

Mirana turned away from her friend and closed her eyes, a few tears starting to run down her fair cheeks. Tarrant's look softened the moment he heard Her Majesty trying to choke back her sobs… until he realized something; _this_ was the perfect time to confess his emotions. He reached out and took the Queen's hand in his own.

"Mirana…" He began. " _Please_ do not weep over this; you know I hate to see you cry. And don't say these dreadful things either. Yes I care about Alice very much, but _you_ and _only_ you, my Queen, have been my first, oldest, nearest, and dearest friend and nothing in this world will _ever_ change that."

"But-but what about—"

Tarrant gripped Mirana's hand a little tighter; she still refused to meet his gaze.

"Alright, alright. It's true; I know what _really_ happened on Fell Day, but there is nothing to forgive for. I know you never meant to cause any trouble, _everyone_ makes mistakes, especially _me_ , and _you_ are no different; you know that. But you must also know that I could never ever, ever, _ever_ hate you… in fact… I _love_ you."

Mirana's eyes suddenly flew open when she heard those last three words; her sobs ceased almost immediately and she looked at the Hatter's face.

"You… you _do_?" She quietly asked, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

He gently wiped a tear from her pale cheek with his handkerchief and moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Loved you once, love you still, always have, always will…" He lamented in a rhyme.

Tarrant smiled at his Queen, relief sweeping over him like a tidal wave the moment he finally said the words he had been feeling and hoping to say for years; Mirana's eyes watered and she smiled up at him. He lifted her head, her eyes wide and dark as they met his. They both leaned forward until their foreheads touched, both smiling sweetly at each other.

"And just to prove it…" Tarrant whispered before making his move.

It was then that Tarrant grabbed Mirana's cheeks and fiercely, but tenderly, pressed his cool pink lips against her soft warm lips. The Queen's eyes widened when her lips made contact with his; her heart rate increasing tenfold, she almost couldn't believe what was happening to her. The moment she had been hoping for and dreaming of for so long was now finally becoming a reality… and it was even better than she imagined it to be. She closed her eyes, moved her lips against his, and raised her hand up to his head to tangle her fingers in his spastic orange locks as she wrapped her other arm around his neck and Tarrant was cradling Mirana's slim body in his embrace.

For what felt like years, the two stayed lip locked with each other, ignoring everything and everyone around them until the sounds of gasps and whispers of the court hit their ears.

"Are _you_ seeing what _I'm_ seeing?" "What in the name of Underland is Her Majesty doing?" "Oh my goodness!" "What a scandal!" "This is unheard of!" "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" "Is that Tarrant Hightopp, the royal _Hatter_?!" "What is he doing?!" "Oh my!" "This… this cannot be true!" "It _must_ be true!" "Awww, that is so sweet!" "How romantic!"

"Look! He did it! Hatter _finally_ did it!" Chessur whispered excitedly to his friends.

"The Hatter made his move!" The Tweedles murmured to each other.

"Yes! Yes, I knew it! I _knew_ he had it in him!" Mally exclaimed with an overly enthusiastic grin.

"Ooh, we were right! Hatter _is_ in love with the Queen!" Thackery said to his friends.

"And it looks like Her Majesty is in love with _him_ , too!" Bayard replied, just as excited as everyone else.

"I knew it. My sister _is_ in love with that Hatter of hers… and vice versa, so it would seem." Iracebeth said to herself, keeping her focus on her sister and the Hatter.

Both the Hatter and the Queen parted as a bright red blush formed on their cheeks. Silently gasping, they turned to face the wide-eyed court… and a furious looking Lord Adonyte.

"What in the blazes is going on over here?!" Lord Adonyte furiously yelled as he stormed over to Mirana and Tarrant.

"Oh dear…" Mirana whispered with her arms still wrapped around her Hatter.

'This cannot be good…' Tarrant thought, still holding onto his Queen tight.

The Lord brutally pried the madman off of the Queen and threw him against the wall. Tarrant's eyes closed as his head hit the wall and when he opened them again, they were a bright amber color, making Mirana gasp in fright.

"Gie yer feelthy hans aff ay me… noow…" Tarrant growled angrily, his voice deepening and darkening.

"Lord Adonyte! Let him go!" Mirana begged, tugging at Nyte's arm.

"This crazed, psychotic _fluke_ of a man is what you're worried about?!" Nyte asked in a shocked, angry, and disgusted manner. "Why must you put with him, Your Majesty? Why do you keep a _madman_ in your palace?"

The Queen's eyes suddenly widened and turned from brown to pure black as she seemed to angrily snarl at Nyte; it seems that Mirana had just _snapped_ at what she had just heard about her dearest childhood friend and now lover and she couldn't take it.

"How dare you, you vile, slurking-sluvishurksum guddler!" She yelled; everyone else gasped at Her Majesty's sudden tone of voice and use of language. Tarrant's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Klotchyn, and _real good_! Tarrant Hightopp is _NOT_ a fluke! He is my—"

"How dare _you_!" Nyte scoffed.

Mirana's sentence was suddenly interrupted by Nyte's hand forcefully hitting her in the face; Iracebeth gasped and quickly went to her sister's aid. The moment she fell, Mirana's eyes turned from black back to brown and her expression changed from rage to sadness which only added fuel to the fire inside Tarrant's heart; he narrowed his eyes which were now burning like a forest fire and he practically snarled like an enraged beast.

"LAE 'ER ALOYN, YE FRUMIOUS SLURKING URPAL SLACKUSH SCRUM!" He roared before pushing against Nyte and violently shoving him onto the marble floor. " _NO ONE_ IN THIS WORLD HURTS _MY_ QUEEN!"

Tarrant's hand then cupped the Lord's neck and he squeezed it with all his might, knocking the air out of his lungs. Adonyte fruitlessly scratched at the Hatter's battered hands, trying his hardest to relieve his windpipe so he could breathe. Mirana got back onto her feet and quickly went over to Tarrant, grabbing onto his arm and desperately trying to calm him down.

"Tarrant, no! This has gone too far! Stop, please! Stop!" She begged, holding onto his arm tight.

Tarrant's eyes softened as he heard the Queen's gentle voice; he blinked a few times as he removed his hands from Adonyte's throat. Adonyte gasped and spluttered trying to breathe in as much air as he could. Tarrant grimaced, put a hand over his eyes, let out a deep sigh, and shook his head as he stood up; Mirana gave him a gentle pat on his chest to comfort him.

'What have I done…?' He thought.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. It's over now." Mirana whispered into his ear.

"You, sir, are more _insane_ than I thought! Simply _gallymoggers_ , you are! _Both_ of you!" Adonyte shouted at Tarrant as he jumped to his feet and straightened his coat. "Your Majesty? I'm sorry to say this but after the events here tonight, I must say that I have _no_ interest in joining a court which allows such a man in. I honestly have no idea how you put up with such a _fool_ of a man."

Mirana glared darkly at Lord Adonyte again; she narrowed her eyes, furrowed her brow, and calmly held her head high, this time not letting her anger get out of hand.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I have _already_ found my king." She said, slipping her arm around Tarrant's and laced their fingers together.

Lord Adonyte, Tarrant, and everyone else in the ballroom gasped and stared at Mirana as if _she_ were the mad one.

"That is, if he agrees." Mirana said, looking up into the wide green eyes of her Hatter.

Tarrant looked at his Queen; he was now _definitely_ sure she was being serious. He smiled and tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand, his eyes boring deep into hers.

"Yes." He said, nodding his head; Mirana smiled sweetly at him in response.

Tarrant glared back at Lord Adonyte and cleared his throat, clearly wanting some privacy. Mirana glanced over at him as well.

"Lord Adonyte, I _strongly_ suggest you leave before you say or do something else that you might regret, _unless_ you would rather face my sister." Mirana sternly said as Iracebeth smirked and stared daggers at Adonyte.

"Oh! Uh, um…" Adonyte stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"And one more thing before you go." Mirana added. "You are _very_ lucky that it is against my vows to give _death_ sentences… especially to those who have intentionally _harmed_ me or the ones I _love_."

Tarrant gave Adonyte a smug grin followed by a small chuckle. The Lord glared at the couple and angrily mumbled to himself before storming out of the ballroom in a huff. Tarrant and Mirana laughed before turning back towards each other and sharing a hug as the crowd cheered and clapped their hands in applause.

"It looks like we now have a wedding to plan." Mirana whispered in Tarrant's ear.

"I suppose we do. But first…" Tarrant whispered back before romantically dipping Mirana and giving her another kiss.


	7. The Royal Wedding

After several months of very hard work and equally careful planning, it was almost time for the royal wedding; Tarrant and Mirana were as excited as could be as well as all of their friends and families… and the rest of the kingdom. Absolem himself was even sent to the aboveland to deliver a personal invitation to Alice Kingsleigh who had already returned from an ocean voyage with her mother.

It was the day of the wedding, a beautiful perfect Whizziline Day, and all of Underland was buzzing about, making sure every little thing was perfect. Everyone who was anyone was invited to attend, even Underland's greatest hero herself, Alice. Though it had occurred once long ago, this was certain to be a once in a lifetime event. After all, when is the _next_ time someone of royalty would get married?

That afternoon, Tarrant was in his bedroom, getting himself ready for the ceremony with his father, Chessur, and Thackery helping him with his suit.

"Oh! I can't believe it, I just don't believe it." Zanik exclaimed proudly, carefully wiping any dust from Tarrant's shoulder. "In a matter of minutes, _my son_ is going to become _King_!"

" _I_ don't believe it either, Zanik." Chessur chimed in, adjusting the ribbon on Tarrant's new hat. "Tarrant, I knew you had feelings for Her Majesty; but now I understand exactly how _strong_ these feelings actually are."

" _I_ can hardly believe it myself, Chess. But here we are." Tarrant commented as he carefully adjusted his tie and a certain pin on his coat.

He was wearing a newly tailored garnet red suit with a matching top hat with a royal blue ribbon, a bright purple cravat tied around his heck, perfectly shined black shoes were on his feet, and his lucky butterfly pin was pinned onto his coat right over his heart. He stood tall and proud in front of the looking glass before him; he had never felt this confident in himself before.

"I remember the day Mirana and I first met; it feels as though it was only yesterday." He sighed in a dreamy tone. "And _now_ look at us, about to marry _and_ become King and Queen… And honestly, I'm beginning to feel rather _nervous_."

Tarrant looked back at his reflection in the mirror, he now felt as if there were a million tiny butterflies swarming around in his stomach that were ready to burst out of him at any given moment. Then he felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Tarrant." Zanik calmly assured his son. " _Everybody_ feels nervous on their wedding day. _I_ was just as scared as you on the day I married your mother. Trust me; after this, everything shall fall into place."

"You… truly think so?" Tarrant asked.

"I know so." Zanik replied with a smile and a nod.

"And I'm sure Her Majesty is feeling just as frightened as _you_ are." Thackery added, making sure Tarrant's shoes were perfectly cleaned and shined.

'Not _too_ frightened, I hope…' Tarrant thought, looking back at the mirror.

Meanwhile at the palace, a large assembly of maids was helping Mirana into her wedding gown and Iracebeth and Mallymkun were trying to find the right accessories to go along with it.

"Oh, I just can't believe it!" Iracebeth beamed as she sorted through many pairs of gloves. "My little sister, about to be _married_ to a _Hightopp_!"

" _I_ hardly believe it either, Racie. But here we are." Mirana said as she looked at her reflection and smiled. "And you should know that I'm _proud_ that I am about to be called a Hightopp soon."

"Well that's just great, Your Majesty. And between you and me, I think _any_ lady would _die_ to be in your shoes today." Mally commented, gently brushing a comb through the Queen's hair. "You are one lucky girl."

"Why thank you, Mally." Mirana giggled.

"Don't mention it."

After a few more minutes of intense preparation, there was a knock at the door. When the door opened, Alice Kingsleigh walked into the room and everyone happily gasped when they saw her. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress printed with white flowers with her hair made into an elegant bun and white lace gloves were on her hands.

"Alice, you came!" Mirana happily cried as she went over to greet her friend.

"It's so good to see you again, Your Majesty!" Alice exclaimed as the two shared a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't be coming."

"Are you joking? I wouldn't miss this for the world. I can't believe you and Hatter are getting _married_! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Alice. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Alice!" Iracebeth cried as she walked closer to her. "It's so good to see you, dear."

"It's good to see you too, Iracebeth." Alice replied kindly before realizing what she just said; her eyes slightly widened. "That's seven words I thought _I'd_ say in a row."

Iracebeth was about to say something before pausing to think about what Alice said; she smirked, shrugged her shoulders, and nodded her head in response.

"A-hem! Ladies! I hate to interrupt the tender, touching moment, but a certain _wedding_ is about to begin in _ten_ minutes!" Mally exclaimed, pointing her tiny finger at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, she's right!" Iracebeth exclaimed. "We need to hurry and get ourselves downstairs before it's too late!"

"That reminds me; I have to go find my place! I'll meet you at the ceremony!" Alice exclaimed before running out the door.

"Come on, Your Majesty; we need to go. Are you forgetting anything else?" Mally asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Mirana said before being interrupted.

"Mirana, wait!" Iracebeth cried before making her way to the vanity and rummaging through her sister's jewelry box. "I just remembered the _perfect_ accessory for you. I'm certain the groom is going to _love_ it."

"What do you have in mind?" Mally asked.

What Mirana saw in her sister's hand was the homemade bracelet Tarrant had made for her so long ago. Iracebeth carefully twirled up the strand of beads, took a hairpin out of a drawer, and put it into her sister's hair just near her crown; Mirana looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at Iracebeth and smiled.

"What do you think?" The redhead asked, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Racie." Mirana whispered.

"It's the _least_ I can do for my little sister on her wedding day." Iracebeth said before giving her younger sibling a hug.

"Your Majesty, come on! We need to hurry or we'll be _late_!" Mally shouted, pointing her tiny finger at the open door.

And with that, Mirana, Iracebeth, and Mally all ran out of the room as quickly as possible to the ballroom where the ceremony was taking place.

All of the guests had arrived and the ballroom was now packed with both people and animals of all kinds. Since Mirana had no relations other than her sister, a few members of the royal court sat on the bride's side while the rest of the Hightopp family sat on the groom's side. Tarrant was proudly standing at the altar with Chessur floating right beside him as his best man while a few of his male cousins were his groomsmen with Thackery as an exception and McTwisp was presiding over the ceremony. Iracebeth was Mirana's maid of honor while a few female court members were the bridesmaids as well as Alice herself.

A large choir of songbirds began singing the bridal march with Bayard and Mally directing them like the conductor of an orchestra. Everyone turned their attention to the back of the room where three little white bunnies dressed as the flower girls slowly hopped down the aisle and scattered their petals onto the floor.

And soon, with Zanik escorting her down, Mirana herself entered with such grace and elegance that everyone was gawking in awe. She walked down the aisle with her head held high, meeting the groom's gaze through her silver veil; her long train was being carried by about ten or twelve blue butterflies.

"How beautiful…" Tarrant muttered as he gazed at his bride.

"Easy there, Hatter." Chessur slyly whispered to the groom.

As Mirana made her way up to the altar, Zanik let her go and promptly took his seat on Tarrant's side. She turned her attention to the groom and smiled. He gently lifted her veil to reveal her beautiful face. After exchanging a loving look, they turned to face McTwisp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, dearly beloved…" The White Rabbit announced. "We are gathered here together on this beautiful Whizziline Day to celebrate the union of Her Majesty, the White Queen Mirana and the Mad Hatter Tarrant Hightopp. These two standing before you have proven that a love like theirs' can withstand anything, survive and thrive through even the toughest of times, and can surpass all differences, all flaws, all faults. The strength of their commitment is crystal clear; the power of their love, truly undeniable. Since the beginning, their love between them has grown like a forest; their spirit, burning like wildfire; their faith, devotion, and determination, together, had pulled them through any obstacle that had come their way, no matter how great or small. And I can honestly say that never in the history of Underland has there _ever_ been such a friendship _or_ a love as powerful, as strong, or as true as this, and yet it had originated in the most unusual of places."

Mirana and Tarrant beamed at each other.

"The bride and groom have each prepared separate vows." McTwisp declared. "In your own time."

Tarrant was the first to speak; he cleared his throat.

"My dear Mirana, you are the most beautiful, most benevolent, most _wonderful_ woman I have ever known." Tarrant announced. "In all my years, I never imagined that I would meet or marry someone as beautiful as you, inside and out. In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. Every moment I have spent with you ever since we've met has been as joyous as teatime, and for us to be together for the rest of our lives? I can imagine no greater happiness."

Mirana beamed before she spoke.

"Darling Tarrant, before I met you, I never knew what love truly was." Mirana declared. "But since that first day, you have taught me so much about it; the good times, the bad, the sheer contentment that comes from sharing your life with another. You have been my dearest friend since the beginning, you were always there for me while _I_ was there for _you_. You make me laugh, you let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours and you are mine; of this we are both certain. After today, I will be honored _and_ privileged to become your wife."

There wasn't a dry eye in the entire place.

"I'm always so emotional at weddings…" Mally whispered to herself, wiping her eyes with Bayard's ear.

"That's my boy." Zanik lamented in a hushed tone.

"Oh, my little sister has grown up!" Iracebeth quietly wept.

"So beautiful…" Alice said, trying to hold back her tears.

McTwisp turned to the groom. "Do you, Tarrant Hightopp, take this Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tarrant looked into Mirana's adoring eyes. "I do."

McTwisp turned to the bride. "And do you, Your Majesty, take this Hatter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mirana looked at her beloved and smiled. "I do."

The Tweedles then presented a velvet pillow and the couple each took one ring; Mirana placing one ring onto Tarrant's finger and Tarrant slipping the other onto Mirana's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by Underland…" The White Rabbit continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the Rabbit said those last few words, Tarrant pulled his bride close before the two shared a sweet passionate kiss. Everyone in the audience madly clapped their hands, cheered, and wept in applause. Mirana and Tarrant led the assembled crowds out of their seats, hand in hand, and out to the castle gardens, where a glorious reception began.

As was the custom, the couple had made the first cut of the wedding cake. They fed each other the first two slices, getting a fair amount of frosting on their faces, to each other's and everyone else's amusement. And after the cake came the dancing. Tarrant and Mirana had done a Duel Futterwacken as their first dance; afterwards, a slower song was played, drawing various couples out onto the dance floor. Tarrant gazed at his wife as she buried her face in his chest; he dipped his bride as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just like Mewni Day." He whispered.

"A dream come true." The bride whispered back.

In the corner of his eye, Tarrant noticed a familiar figure standing close by. "Alice!"

Mirana smiled as she and Tarrant met Alice's gaze; she and the groom stood straight. "Alice, my dear."

"Good evening, 'Your Majesties.' Sorry to interrupt your dance; I just wanted to give my congratulations." Alice said as she gave them both a hug and a curtsy.

"Well we're ever so happy that _you_ could come." Tarrant beamed.

"Me, too. And I hope you two will be very happy together in the future." Alice replied.

"You know we will." Mirana said with a wink.

After the celebrations had winded down, the carriage was ready with six chargers to take the couple off on their honeymoon. Tarrant opened the door for his bride with a bow.

"Shall we be off, milady?" He asked.

Mirana was about to step inside, but paused… and picked up her bouquet of white roses, yellow gardenias, and green lilies. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"After you…"

The Queen winked at her husband and with a big smile, she closed her eyes tight and tossed the flowers into the air over her shoulder. The moment she did so, all of the single ladies in attendance wrestled each other to catch it, but the bouquet went high above their heads and the crowd parted to reveal that the bouquet had landed in Alice Kingsleigh's hands. She gasped to herself and gazed at the flowers before looking back at the newlyweds and smiling; they each gave her a smile and a wink before Mirana climbed into the waiting carriage with Tarrant right behind her.

Once the couple was inside, everyone happily waved them goodbye and they waved back, until they were nothing but a spot in the distance.

"I can't believe it, Hatter finally did it!" Mally said, wiping her tears of joy away.

"I am SO happy for them both!" Chessur cried.

"I really hope that Hatter will treat my sister well." Iracebeth commented, putting her hand on her hip and smirking.

"Don't worry, Miss Iracebeth; if I know my son, he will give Her Majesty all of the love she desires and vice versa." Zanik replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Our little boy has grown up. I've never been so proud…" Tyva sobbed.

Alice smiled as she said nothing, the bouquet still tight in her grip.

In the carriage, Tarrant and Mirana were as happy and as tired as could be; the entire day was very exciting for both of them… and rather exhausting at the same time.

"What a wondrous day." Mirana began, adoration and joy filling her words. "I shall never forget this."

"Neither will I…" Tarrant lamented, kissing her forehead gently.

"Everything was so perfect." She sighed, kissing her husband's cheek.

Tarrant smiled as he gazed into his wife's sparkling brown eyes. He leaned his head towards hers and gently stroked her hair.

" _Every_ day is perfect when I'm with _you_." He sweetly said.

Mirana lovingly gazed at Tarrant's bright eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso, Tarrant giving her another quick kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" She amusingly asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps… love me forever?" Tarrant replied with a sly chuckle.

"We'll see." Mirana giggled before the two of them shared another kiss.


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

After the honeymoon, the couple was welcomed back with open arms. A few months of ruling Underland with her new husband and King had passed and Mirana couldn't be any happier, but she started to feel rather strange lately.

She would often feel a bit of fatigue, dizziness, nausea, and strong pains in her stomach; these pains and icky feelings would be so strong that Mirana would even refuse to eat at times. This behavior went on for a few weeks and soon, Tarrant had become rather concerned for his wife and he began to worry that she might be growing ill.

Early one morning right before the sun rose above the horizon, Mirana suddenly woke up feeling even worse than she had in the past several days. As she sat up in bed, her stomach lurched and a wave of nausea suddenly overtook her; she wrapped her arms around her middle and quietly groaned, feeling even dizzier and more nauseas than before. She quietly climbed out of bed and headed towards the powder room and the moment she shut the door behind her, she started to gag; she gripped her stomach and covered her mouth with her other hand.

Tarrant's eyes suddenly opened when he felt the bed space right beside him; it was bare of his wife's presence for some odd reason. He sat up, yawned, stretched, and looked around the room to see the door to the powder room closed; he also heard a strange noise coming from it, it sounded like someone was haggardly coughing.

'How curious…' Tarrant thought, climbing out of bed and quietly making his way over to the door.

"Mirana? Is that you? Are you alright in there, my dear?" He called as he gently knocked on the wood of the door; there was no answer.

He knocked on the door again, this time a bit louder, but still no voice had come through. Then Tarrant slowly opened the door and he froze at what he saw; there, he saw his beloved Queen violently throwing up into the chamber pot in the corner of the small room.

After a minute or two, Mirana's stomach was beginning to ache from the force of her vomiting; she gasped and breathed heavily as it finally stopped. She slumped up against the wall behind her and turned her head to see her husband; her eyes were full of pain, shock, and worry and her arms wrapped around her sore belly. After that, Tarrant decided that he finally had enough. He told himself that he wasn't going to sit idly by and watch his darling wife get sicker and sicker by the day; he was going to get to the bottom of this whole thing once and for all.

Tarrant immediately called for the royal doctor to give Mirana a proper examination later that day… as well as a housekeeper or two to clean up the mess she had just made. At first Mirana calmly refused and claimed that it was probably just a cold or even a stomach bug, but Tarrant was stubborn. He insisted that the doctor at least give her one small checkup; he thought this could even be something serious and must be treated at once. Soon, knowing how her husband can get when he's very worried or upset, Mirana consented and agreed to see the doctor. Later that afternoon, the Queen told the doctor her symptoms which included dizziness, fatigue, morning sickness, and lightheadedness. After a quick checkup, the doctor had told Mirana what he just found out about her and what he said gave the White Queen the shock of her life.

That night, Mirana sat on the edge of the bed in a clean nightgown while looking at the floor with tears in her dark eyes, one arm wrapped around her stomach and her free hand covering her mouth. The moment he entered the room, Tarrant heard her quiet sobs and he quickly ran over to her to see what was wrong; he got down on his knees and looked up at her.

"Mirana! My darling, whatever is the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked, gently wiping a few tears from her cheek with a handkerchief.

"Oh, Tarrant…" She replied softly. "It… it's nothing."

"Really? Now I know _that_ is a lie. What's wrong, my sweet?"

"I said it's _nothing_. I promise."

"If it is making you cry like this, then it certainly isn't just _nothing_."

"No, really. I do not want to worry you, my dear."

"Mirana, you know that you can talk to me about _anything_ , especially if it is troubling you; I will _always_ understand."

"But, what if you…"

"Nonsense; nothing in this world will ever stop me loving you. Come now, my flower; tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Tarrant gave his wife a look that was begging her to tell him what was going on; he knew she couldn't resist his classic sad puppy-dog eyes trick, it worked every time. After a few seconds of staring into those huge, bright pleading eyes, Mirana shut her own eyes and sighed in defeat; the flow of her tears abruptly stopped and was replaced with a few soft giggles.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." She said. "But to be _completely_ honest with you, I'm actually… crying of _joy_."

" _Joy_? What do you mean?" Tarrant asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Earlier today, the doctor had discovered what was wrong with me." Mirana replied

"He did? What did he find out?" He questioned, his eyes now wide with concern.

The Queen folded her hands in her lap and let out another soft sigh; Tarrant tenderly held her hands in his own.

"What the doctor had discovered really surprised me… And, hopefully once I tell _you_ what he had told _me_ , _you_ will receive the _same_ sort of shock." She replied with a bright, excited smile.

"Shock?!" Tarrant's eyes widened as he stood up; he touched his wife's forehead with the back of his hand. "Good heavens, I knew it! Are you ill? Is it anything serious?"

"I suppose you _could_ say that." Mirana giggled as Tarrant placed his ear to her chest to listen to her heartbeat. "But I'm not—"

"Whatever is ailing you my sweet, darling queen, I _shall_ cure you! Even if it costs me my own _life_! I swear it!"

Mirana shook her head as she started to laugh out loud. "No, no, no! Tarrant, you don't understand. I'm—"

"What are you plagued with? Stray Fever? Forgetfulness? Blue-Heart Disease? Tickling Syndrome?"

"No, none of those."

"Then what in the name of Underland is it?!"

"Pregnancy."

"Oh no, it's even worse than I ever—" He paused; his eyes widened as he looked back at his Queen. "…I beg your pardon?"

She looked at him with her smile bigger and brighter than before. "I'm going to have a baby."

Tarrant blinked a few times, his mouth wide open. He had no idea what to say to this; for once, he was at a loss of words.

"Is… is this… _true_?"

She nodded her head, still smiling.

"But-but-but… y-you… me… _us_ … b-b-b-b-b- _baby_?" He stuttered in shock; he still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

She nodded again. "Yes. It's true, Tarrant; you're going to be a father."

Tarrant stared at Mirana for a moment or two; his eyes glanced down at her stomach, then back at her face which was still bearing that bright, gleaming smile he loved so much. He suddenly grabbed her by the midsection, lifted her up off the bed, and spun her around the room as he burst into cheerful laughter.

"Darling, this is _wonderful_! Marvelous, joyous news!" He declared.

Mirana laughed along with her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I knew you would be excited!" She cried.

" _Excited_? Ha! I'm _thrilled_! I've _never_ been this happy since the Frabjous or Whizziline Days! Can you believe it?! You and I are going to become _parents_!"

"I know! When the doctor told me, I almost _fainted_!"

"At first I thought this sort of thing would be impossible, that it couldn't be done; but now it appears I was _wrong_! We're truly having a _baby_!"

"Oh, what a wonderful Whirltimae Day! Callooh, callay!"

After a few minutes of hugging, laughing, and a little bit of crying, Tarrant and Mirana finally composed themselves and flopped down onto the bed on their backs. They looked each other in the eyes as they sat up.

"How long has this…?" He began.

"According to the doctor, I'm roughly seven weeks in." Mirana said.

"Seven weeks? Oh my…"

"Perhaps we should tell our friends and families the good news?"

"You're right; they must know at once." Tarrant replied as he crawled to his side of the bed.

"Then it's settled; we shall tell our friends first thing in the morning." Mirana said before making her way under the covers.

"Good idea."

As the couple laid in bed, Tarrant turned to his side and gazed into Mirana's eyes lovingly; she did the same to him. Before nodding off, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as she smiled.

"Goodnight, my dear flower." Tarrant whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my bold Hatter." Mirana whispered.

They shared a kiss, turned off their lights, and drifted to sleep.

The next day, Tarrant and Mirana had called for all of their friends, Iracebeth, and the rest of the Hightopp family to meet in the throne room to reveal the news. The moment everyone arrived, the King and Queen were sitting side by side on their thrones holding hands and with excited smiles on their faces; Tarrant eagerly glancing over at Mirana all the while. The group was surprised, confused, and nervous at the same time.

"Hatter, what's all this about?" Mally asked.

"Yes, why have you called us here right now, Your Majesties?" Bayard asked.

"It's incredibly significant, Bayard." Tarrant said as he held Mirana's hand. "Mirana and I have something _very_ important to tell all of you."

"Oh my. Um, forgive me but is something wrong, Your Majesties?" McTwisp asked, a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Heavens no, Master McTwisp." Mirana said, shaking her head and smiling at her husband. "In fact, it's rather _wonderful_."

"Really? What is it?" The Tweedles asked in unison, clapping their hands excitedly.

"Ooh, tell us _everything_!" Thackery said, hopping up and down.

"What's your news then?" Mally asked; Bayard nodded.

"Yes, Mirana. Can't you and your husband tell us already?" Iracebeth asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "This suspense is killing me."

"Alright, alright." Mirana laughed before she winked at Tarrant; he winked back.

The couple stood from their thrones, hand in hand, and looked at each other, then back at the group in front of them.

"We're having a baby!" They declared in unison.

The throne room was almost deathly silent, nobody moved; they were all in shock at what they had just heard. They turned back at the couple who had big bright smiles adorning their faces. Then everyone suddenly cheered, clapped their hands, and jumped for joy at the news; Iracebeth and the rest of the Hightopps were _far_ happier than anyone else.

"Oh my! Congratulations, Your Majesties!" McTwisp exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

"Huzzah! Wondrous news!" Thackery cried.

"Gracious, I'm so excited for the both of you!" Bayard added with a grin.

"A baby?! Oh, Mirana! This is fantastic!" Iracebeth cried as she hugged her sister tightly. "So exciting! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"I knew you would be thrilled, Racie!" Mirana said, hugging her sister back.

"Tarrant, my boy! This is _marvelous_!" Zanik exclaimed, bringing his son into his embrace.

"Yes, I know, father! I also know you and mother would be more excited than anyone else today!" Tarrant said.

"Congratulations, you two! I can't believe you are going to become parents soon!" Tyva added with a beaming smile on her face.

"Not _that_ soon. We _still_ have to wait." Mirana said when she and Iracebeth stopped hugging.

"Yes. Another eight or so months, it would appear." Tarrant added.

"Regardless, it is _still_ momentous news for all of us _and_ the two of you!" Chessur joyfully laughed as he floated his way above everyone's heads.

"Chessur's right. _I_ , for one, can't wait to meet your little bundle of joy!" Mally added enthusiastically.

"Neither can we, Mally." Mirana giggled.

"Yes, it's going to be _magical_." Tarrant chuckled.

Mirana rested her head on her husband's shoulder as Tarrant wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders; he smiled and placed his other hand on her belly. She put her free hand on his before smiling and giving him a kiss.

And so it began. The first couple of months were mostly uneventful, even though Mirana had a little trouble coping with the morning sickness. She vomited a few times almost every day and she didn't want to eat because she figured she would just throw it back up, but it was crucial for her to eat. She was also very tired and often took naps during the day. A few months have passed and as her stomach grew larger, the morning sickness and fatigue had faded. But after some time, Mirana had also started to get cravings for many different foods, especially sweet treats found at a regular tea party.

One sunny afternoon, while she and Tarrant were strolling through the castle gardens together, she felt something in her abdomen and she let out a gasp; she placed her hand on her stomach and sat down on a stone bench.

"Mirana? W-what is it? What's wrong?" Tarrant asked worriedly, sitting down right beside her. "Should I call for someone?"

"No, Tarrant. Nothing is wrong." She whispered. "I… it's the baby."

Bewildered, Tarrant just stared at his wife; she didn't look to be in pain or in fear or anything bad. Much to his surprise, Mirana turned to him again, this time with a smile that was already beaming.

"I can feel it." She said.

"You mean…?"

Mirana nodded her head and kept on smiling.

"What does it feel like?" He asked, quite curious. Mirana took a moment to answer.

"Like… like a little bird fluttering its wings." She said. "Tarrant, it's… I cannot even describe it."

It was then that the Queen gently grabbed her husband's wrist and gently placed his hand on the curve of her belly.

Holding his hand there, she asked with a quiet excitement, "Well?"

The two sat like that for a few moments of silence until Tarrant finally felt a strange movement underneath his hand. His eyes widened and he almost gasped. What he just felt made him grin in wonder; he felt little, almost imperceptible flutterings. Something was _definitely_ moving about in there. A small excited laugh escaped from Tarrant's throat as well as Mirana's; she put her hand on his.

"Feel it _now_?" She asked.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, yes!" He exclaimed, his smile growing wider.

The baby continued to kick as Tarrant watched on in awe. His other hand joining the first so that he held her tummy; Mirana giggled at her husband's child-like excitement. Suddenly, a thought popped into the Queen's head; she looked down at Tarrant.

"Tarrant, are you worried?" She asked.

"Worried? About what, darling?" Tarrant asked, looking up at her.

"About… becoming a father."

"Oh well… Between you and me, I was a little worried at first. But as time went on, I have reason to believe my fears are disappearing and being replaced with excitement. I truly couldn't be any happier, Mirana."

"Hmmm… Neither can I, Tarrant."

The couple laughed for a few moments before Tarrant gave Mirana's round belly a gentle pat; they shared a quick kiss.

"Well then, Queen _Hightopp_ , I say it's just about high time for tea. What say you?" Tarrant said, standing up and offering his arm to her.

She smiled at the mention of tea time; her stomach softly growled and she giggled in response as she stood up with the assistance of her husband.

"I say that's a wonderful idea, _King_ Hatter… and the baby seems to agree. I could _really_ go for some warm tea with a few cupcakes right about now. Lead the way." Mirana replied, entwining her arm around Tarrant's and smiling.

Arm and arm, Mirana's head resting on Tarrant's shoulder and Tarrant's hand resting on Mirana's belly, the two of them slipped back into the castle for a cup of afternoon tea.

As the final month rolled in, Mirana was bigger than ever and she and Tarrant knew that their baby would be coming… soon. One calm evening, the couple was standing on the balcony watching the sunset together.

"Is this sunset not beautiful, my love?" Mirana asked calmly.

"Indeed it is, darling." Tarrant replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But nothing in this world could _ever_ be as beautiful as you."

The couple leaned in closer for a kiss when suddenly, Mirana felt a jolt of pain in her abdomen. She let out a cry, clutched her stomach, and fell to the ground onto her knees as she felt something wet trickling down her legs; her eyes widened. Tarrant worriedly gasped as he came to his wife's aid.

"My dear, what's wrong?! What's the matter?" He pleaded.

"Tarrant… the baby…" She wheezed. "I… I think it is coming!"

"The baby?! NOW?! But-but-but is it not too early?"

"No, it… it isn't early at all. I… believe it is… right on time! Oh, agh!"

"Alright, alright; don't panic! Don't panic! We've already prepared for this." Tarrant said in a panicked tone. "Guards!"

Four white chess guards suddenly came running; they stopped in front of the couple.

"Yes, Sire?" They asked in unison.

"Thank goodness you've all come! My Queen is about to have our baby! You must help us, post haste!" Tarrant exclaimed.

The guards nodded their heads in response; they gently picked Mirana up off of the floor and carried her back into the castle with Tarrant following close behind.

"Someone, please help us! The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" He screamed, running through the castle halls behind the guards.

Chessur, who happened to be floating around the castle at the time, heard Tarrant's cries for help and he gasped in shock; he decided to go find the others and tell them immediately. By the time they made it to their bedroom, Mirana and Tarrant were starting to panic even more. The birth of the royal baby had finally arrived; it came as a shock to say the least.

"Somebody call the doctor, please!" Tarrant commanded in an alarmed and distressed manner.

"No need, Your Majesty." McTwisp said as he hopped towards the frenzied King. " _I_ can deliver this baby."

"Are you sure, McTwisp?" Tarrant asked worriedly.

"Of course. Just leave it to me… although I strongly suggest that you stay outside in the hallway so you can give Her Majesty some space."

"What?! Stay out there?! But she is my _wife_! I must be in _here_ to _help her_!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way. And besides, I cannot concentrate properly when I am being observed. This will be over in no time, I promise. Trust me, Your Majesty. I know what to do in a situation like this."

"I sincerely hope so."

The Rabbit gently pushed Tarrant out of the bedroom and quickly shut the door before Tarrant made his way to the throne room to wait. After a few minutes, Tarrant finally noticed that Mally, Thackery, Chessur, Bayard, the Tweedles, and his parents had ran up to him.

"Hatter, Chess told us that the baby was coming! Are we too late?" Mally asked.

"No. Mirana is in our room with McTwisp right now. He said _he_ has it under control." Tarrant replied.

"Then why aren't you with Her Majesty? Shouldn't you be helping in any way you can?" Bayard asked.

"I wish I could, but McTwisp told me to stay away to give her space… to which I _reluctantly_ agreed."

"That _is_ understandable." Zanik muttered before things went quiet.

As minutes bled into hours, everyone was growing bored and very tired of waiting… all except for Tarrant, of course. He was so frantic and distraught with worry and panic that he couldn't stop pacing the floor; by now, his battered fingers were tangled in his hair, he was breathing rather quickly, and he had a horrified expression on his face as large beads of sweat dripped from his brow and down his white face.

"Hatter, would you give the pacing a rest already? You're making me dizzy." Mally said.

"Yes, Tarrant. I have _never_ seen you like this before… It's almost disconcerting." Chessur said.

"Well, excuse me if I'm worried about the wellbeing of my beloved Queen _and_ my child, CHESS!" Tarrant snapped at Chessur. "Oh, I'm so, so, so, _so_ worried. There are so many awful things that could go wrong! What if the baby doesn't make it? What _Mirana_ doesn't make it? What the child doesn't love me? What if _I_ don't love _it_?! What'll I do?! What'll I do?! What will I do?!"

Tears of panic had already started streaming down Tarrant's cheeks; he started to sob uncontrollably as he shut his eyes tight. Tyva silently gasped quickly went to her son's side.

"Tarrant, calm down! Calm down." She cried as she gently grabbed Tarrant's arm to comfort him. "Please relax, my dear; you'll overexcite yourself. It will all be okay."

"Yes, son." Zanik added. "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so… certain?" Tarrant asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Because _I_ have dealt with the same ordeal you're going through, once upon a time. On the day _you_ were born, I was just as terrified as you are right now. But when this baby is born, everything will be okay; you'll see."

Tarrant's frantic breathing slowed down and his tensed muscles relaxed a great deal as he looked at his father; Zanik gave him a quick nod and a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, father. I needed that." Tarrant sighed, smiling back.

"Any time, son." Zanik said.

"Excuse me. I _do_ hate to interrupt the tender moment here, but… do any of you believe Her Majesty is alright?" Chessur asked.

That was when they all heard a bloodcurdling scream so loud that it could be heard from all corners of Underland, even in the Outlands; it was soon followed by a high-pitched wailing sound. Everyone stiffened when they heard the Queen shriek, especially Tarrant who was sweating all over again.

"What is that rabbit doing to her?!" Thackery squealed.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'm sure Her Majesty is just fine; there is no reason to get so worked up all over again." Tyva said calmly.

After a few more minutes, McTwisp hopped his way into the throne room, only for everyone to gasp in shock. They saw that his once clean and pristine white fur was stained with bright red, which was most likely blood. Tarrant brutally grabbed the Rabbit by his coat and held him up closer to his face; his lime green eyes frantic with horror and worry.

"THERE YOU ARE, MCTWISP! What news do you bring?! Is Mirana still alive? Is the baby alright? Has anything gone wrong?! Is the baby a boy or girl?! Oh, for the love of all things mad and vexing, _TELL ME_!" Tarrant frantically demanded, breathing heavily.

"P-P-Please, Hatter! I mean, Your Majesty! Calm yourself! If you will just gently put me down, I shall tell you everything that has happened." McTwisp said, trying not to sound too terrified.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead, explain." Tarrant said as he calmly put the Rabbit back down onto the floor; his breathing slowing down once again.

"Thank you." McTwisp said before clearing his throat. "Do not worry, everyone; Her Majesty has come through swimmingly and she is going to be fine… and congratulations, my King. The Queen has successfully given birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy."

"A boy?! My goodness! Don't worry Mirana, I'm coming!" Tarrant cried before rushing out of the throne room and running down the hall towards the bedroom as fast as he could.

"Hatter has a _son_?!" Mally exclaimed with an excited grin on her face.

"How wonderful!" Chessur added.

"May _we_ see the baby?" Bayard asked.

"I'm afraid not… at least not _yet_. You should let the child meet his father first, and _then_ you may all go and meet him." The Rabbit replied.

The moment he entered the bedroom, Tarrant was quickly greeted by the sound of a newborn infant crying. He slowly walked closer to the bed and looked to see his wife sitting up in bed and holding a little bundle in her arms. He carefully sat down beside her before letting out a silent gasp. Tarrant smiled at Mirana who gave him a tired smile back.

"Mirana…?" The King asked.

"Say hello to your son, Tarrant." The Queen quietly said, offering the child to her husband.

Tarrant carefully took the baby wrapped in a soft blanket and held him in his arms. The infant had his father's fair skin as well as his mother's hair and when he opened his eyes, they were brown, just like Mirana's; he was perfect.

"He's so beautiful. Welcome to _Wonderland_ , little one." Tarrant whispered as the tiny prince giggled and gently gripped onto his father's finger.

The couple giggled before hearing the bedroom doors slowly open; it was their friends. As soon as they entered, everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"What a sight…" Chessur said, floating above the couple's heads.

"Oh my goodness!" Mally cried as she scurried onto the bed. "Hatter, your son is _gorgeous_!"

"I'll say he is." Thackery added.

"A prince for a grandson. I couldn't be any prouder _or_ happier." Zanik commented.

"He's so precious." Tyva sniffed, wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties." Bayard whispered.

Iracebeth suddenly burst into the room. She had heard the scream from before and she desperately wanted to know if her sister was okay.

"What happened?! I heard a scream!" She exclaimed before seeing her sister in bed. "Mirana! Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"Iracebeth, hush." Mirana shushed.

"Or else, you will startle the baby." Tarrant hissed.

Iracebeth walked closer to the bed and she could finally see her newborn nephew. She stared in wonder and awe at the little infant boy resting in her brother-in-law's arms; she immediately felt like she was going to cry.

"Racie? Are you alright?" Mirana asked.

"Oh! Yes… I'm perfectly fine, little sister… I've just… I have _never_ been so happy before." Iracebeth replied, her voice cracking. "This is… _truly_ a wonderful moment."

Before anyone else knew it, Iracebeth suddenly burst into tears. Mirana quietly giggled before looking back at Tarrant and smiling; just like her sister, she couldn't be any happier and the look on Tarrant's face showed that he couldn't be happier either. They were overjoyed.

"Wait. What are you two going to call him?" Mally asked.

"Oh, Mallymkun is right. Have you two decided on a name?" Tyva asked.

"Actually, we have." Mirana replied with a nod.

"As of today, we have decided to call our son _Zavior_." Tarrant added.

"Prince Zavior Hightopp; the perfect name for a perfect, _marvelous_ new addition to our clan." Zanik exclaimed.

"Welcome to Underland, Prince Zavior." Chessur said with a bow of his head, everyone else following in suit.

"Thank you so much, Tarrant." Mirana said, looking up at her husband.

"For what?" Tarrant asked, carefully placing the baby back into his wife's embrace.

"For this incredible journey you have taken me on." She declared. "Your love has taken me to so many places I never knew. And now it has taken the both of us to parenthood. None of that would have been possible without _you_."

"Well, it wasn't _all_ me." Tarrant said humbly. "Love is a _team_ effort, my dear. And _you_ have taught _me_ a few things as well."

"Yes, I suppose I have." She smiled. "And now, we have a _prince_ to protect, teach, and love."

"That we do. I love you." Tarrant rhymed before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I love you, too… forever and ever." Mirana happily sighed before she and her husband leaned in to share a sweet passionate kiss.


	9. New Addition to the Family

As the years went by, Zavior had grown up to be a charming, lovable young boy. He was curious, kind, inquisitive, creative, and a bit mad just like his father. He always loved playing card games with his aunt Iracebeth, having tea parties with his uncles Chessur and Thackery and aunt Mally, and running around in the castle gardens with the Tweedles… who were more like childish cousins than uncles to him, really. When he was at a young age, Zavior was taught how to make beautiful hats by Tarrant with the assistance of Zanik while Mirana taught her son how to brew pishalvers and create new potions.

Zavior found himself being raised by all of these creatures _and_ people alike; he was proud to be called a royal Hightopp.

One day while he was in the castle gardens playing hide and seek with the Tweedles, a nine year old Zavior was called to the throne room by his mother and father. He was confused, but he didn't want to get into any trouble so he decided to go see what his parents wanted. When he entered the throne room, Zavior was surprised to see his mother and father in tears. He gasped as he ran over to them in shock.

"Mother, Father! What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "What happened? Have I upset you?"

Mirana and Tarrant turned their heads to face their son, grins adorning their faces.

"No, Zavior my boy; nothing is wrong. Your mother and I are just very, _very_ happy." Tarrant said.

"Happy? About what?" The young prince asked in fear and confusion.

"Zavior… we have something _very_ important to tell you." Mirana cried.

"W-w-w-what is it?" He asked, his brown eyes widening.

"Son… we're having another baby." Tarrant admitted.

Zavior was shocked once he heard this; his eyes widened as he slowly looked up at his parents.

"Really?" He asked, making sure he heard that sentence right.

They nodded, still smiling. In response, Zavior jumped to his feet and he began to cheer, laugh, and dance around the room in a fit of joy. The couple smiled.

The next few months were extremely busy for everyone. While Mirana and Tarrant set up a new bedroom for the soon to be newcomer, Zavior spent his most of his days working hard and learning how to fight from the Captain of the Royal Guard; he wanted to protect his little sibling in any way possible… even if it meant getting mean or learning to fight. Nevertheless, he was very excited for the baby to be born and he often asked his mother when it would be coming; she usually said soon.

As the final month came along, Zavior was more excited than ever; he was now even _more_ than sure his new sibling was going to come any day… or minute and soon enough, his patience was rewarded… at a rather unusual time. While Zavior was in the castle gardens with his mother and aunt, Mirana suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly. She clutched her abdomen with her hand before falling onto the ground on her knees and letting out a cry in pain.

"Mirana?!" Iracebeth cried in concern, coming to her sister's aid.

"Mother! What's the matter?" Zavior exclaimed in fear.

"The baby!" Mirana wheezed. "I think… I think it's coming! NOW!"

"What?!" Iracebeth shrieked. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"

"The baby?!" Zavior yelled in shock.

"Guards!" Mirana screamed as two guards came running towards the group. "Help me, please!"

"Do as she says, you fools! Her baby is coming NOW!" Iracebeth worriedly demanded.

"As you wish." The guards said picking up Mirana and running inside.

"Zavior, I'll go tell Chessur, Mally, Thackery, and the others while you go fetch your father, alright?" Iracebeth asked her nephew.

"Yes, Auntie Racie!" He said before they both ran off in different directions.

"I'll see you later!" Iracebeth called just before she was out of sight.

Zavior hurriedly ran out of the gardens and through the hallways of the castle as fast as his legs could carry him, desperately searching for his father. He looked and there was no sign of him until finally, he found Tarrant and Zanik working on a new hat together.

"Father!" Zavior cried as he stormed into the room, nearly out of breath. "Thank goodness I found you! I was looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Zavior!" Tarrant exclaimed before coming to his son's aid. "My boy, whatever is the matter?!"

"Mother… in the garden… sudden pain… baby… she said… said it's coming… right NOW!" The young prince panted.

"The baby?! Wha-wha-what? _NOW_?!" The Hatter screamed in terror.

"Tarrant, we must find Mirana and see if she is alright!" Zanik said.

"Yes, father! Come, Zavior!"

Tarrant took his son by the hand and they hurriedly ran out of the room and through the hall at top speed with Zanik following right behind them.

"Do you know where your mother is?" He asked.

"I think she's in your bedroom, but I don't know for sure." Zavior replied.

"Well, only one way to find out. Come on." Tarrant exclaimed.

By the time the three of them made it to the bedroom, they were greeted by all of their friends standing beside the closed door.

"Is Her Majesty in there?" Tarrant asked, pointing his finger at the door.

Iracebeth and the others nodded their heads before Tarrant quickly rushed into the bedroom to be there for his wife this time and Zavior was unfortunately left to wait outside with the others. The young prince waited impatiently, pacing the floor over and over as the minutes ticked away. As the minutes slowly turned into hours, Zavior began to break out into a cold sweat as a few tears started to fall from his face in sheer worry.

Iracebeth was very worried seeing her young nephew in this terrified state, it was almost frightening; Zavior looking so nervous was very foreign to everyone… especially to Iracebeth. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Zavior, don't worry. It's alright, calm down." She said as calmly as she could. "Listen to me; if I know your mother, she'll pull through."

"How are you so sure?" Zavior asked, wiping a tear from his eye and looking up at her.

"Because she has dealt with this sort of thing before, once upon a time. You know… I heard a rumor or two that on the day you were born, your father was in the same state as you are… maybe even worse."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And besides, as long as your father is in there with her, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"You… really think so?"

"I know so."

Zavior sighed, looked up at his aunt, and smiled as he said, "Thank you, Auntie Racie. I… really needed that."

"Anytime, little one." Iracebeth said with a kind smile.

Zavior wrapped his arms around his aunt; she hugged him back as she gave him a gentle pat on the head. After a few more minutes, Tarrant's head slowly poked out from behind the door and he looked at his son with a big smile on his face.

"Zavior, you can come in now. Your mother and I have someone _very_ special we'd like you to meet." He whispered before taking the boy's hand and leading him into the room.

As soon as he stepped into the room with his father, Zavior carefully made his way to his mother's bedside. There, resting in her arms was a beautiful little baby girl; she had her mother's fair white skin and her father's wispy red hair. Then the baby's eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be a bright grass green, just like Tarrant's. Zavior smiled and his eyes widened with awe and wonder; the baby princess happily giggled at the sight of her new brother.

"What do you think, son? Isn't she beautiful?" Tarrant quietly asked.

"She… she's so adorable." Zavior giggled as he let the infant playfully grasp his finger.

"Indeed she is…" Mirana lamented, giving a tired smile.

"Wait. What's her name?" The young prince asked, looking back at his parents expectantly.

"Her name is Lilencia, or Lily for short." Tarrant replied in a whisper, carefully sitting down beside his Queen and gently stroking his daughter's head. "The two of you are going to become the _best_ of friends, I know it."

"As do I." Mirana said, smiling and sharing a kiss with her King.

"May _I_ hold her, mother?" Zavior asked, excitedly holding out his arms.

"Of course you can, darling. Just be _very_ gentle with her." Mirana whispered as she passed the little princess over to her son.

Zavior nodded his head and he smiled as he looked down at his baby sister in his arms and sat on the bed beside his mother. He began to softly sing to Lily.

" _Hush now, little sister_

 _You are loved by all you know_ " He sang.

" _You will never lose our love_

 _No matter where you go_

 _There is no call to worry_

 _So don't you cry or fret_

 _I will always protect you_

 _I hope you won't forget…_ "

Tarrant and Mirana smiled at each other as their little daughter happily cooed in response to her big brother's lullaby; they knew at that moment that this was going to be a great fantastical change for their _Wonderland_ indeed.


End file.
